Gifts and Sacrifices: Book 5: Part 3
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: The finale. With the capture of Buddi, Sunni, and Cassandra bonds must be forged and feelings unraveled in a final battle. R&R Please! FINALLY, AFTER TWO YEARS OF WRITER'S BLOCK! Chapter 11 added!
1. Splitting the Force

Gifts and Sacrifices

Sacrifices

Part Three: Final Battle, Final Draw, Final Stand

Chapter One: Splitting the Force

            Ursa slammed her fist against the mirror.

            "BUDDI!"

            Blood trickled down her arm but she ignored it. She lifted her face, eyes shimmering with anger and hatred. Her own anger-ridden eyes stared back at her. Blood stained the mirror where she'd slammed her fist into the glass. Small shards fell to the ground or became embedded in her skin. 

            Ursa felt someone grab her by her shoulders. It was Grammi.

            "Ursa…"

            The warrioress rose to her feet. Grammi spoke, despite the tears running down her cheeks, firmly,

            "Ursa, there's nothing we can do alone. We have to get help."

            Every piece of Ursa's soul told her to go after Buddi. But she knew Grammi was right. Without removing her eyes from the mirror, she nodded. Grammi took off. Ursa stared at the mirror a moment more.

            Her poor baby…

            Ursa shook her head hard. She traced her finger down the surface where she'd last seen Buddi. In a soft voice, she swore silently,

            "Hold on Buddi. Mama Ursa's coming."

* * *

            Buddi came to slowly. The cold was numbing. He sat up and winced as he felt painful iron shackles pin his wrists firmly down. They were so cold. He took a glance around. He trembled. He didn't know where he was and he was alone.

            Where was Sunni? Why was he still alive?

            So many questions.

            He knew the answer to the second. Emi wanted them to suffer. He didn't know how she wanted them to suffer or why she would take such a risk, knowing their parents would come after them but he didn't understand her at all anyway. 

            The cub tried to slip his wrists from their restraints but they were sealed tight. The cold made his fur and skin burn. He rubbed his wrists with the tips of his fingers. But he couldn't do much. Only the very tips of his fingers could fit beneath the iron manacles.

            Buddi tried to squeeze his hands out again but once again it was in vain. All he received was pain. The cub sighed deeply.

            He could do nothing more right now. So he sat down and tried to think.

* * *

            Cubbi sat still in his room, shivering. He was still afraid. When he couldn't be with an adult, he stayed in his room. He felt safe there.

            "Cubbi…"

            The cub whirled his head but saw no one.

            "Who's there?" he demanded.

            The cub stood, shaking.

            "Cubbi…"

            He whirled around and this time saw some…thing.

            It was in a mirror and for that reason he was wary. However, he stepped closer. A female gummi stared back at him, looking remarkably like Tavi but sadder, older.

            "Hello distant cousin." She stated plainly. Cubbi stared at her before he saw bruises on her neck and then her outfit. He fell backward and collapsed to his knees.

            "Naomi."

            The girl nodded. "As I said before, hello distant cousin."

            Cubbi got to his feet and stammered,

            "C…cousin?"

            Naomi nodded. "You're the distant descendant of my cousin Scotti."

            "Then…"

            "Yes, although the bloodline is pencil thin, you're related to Emi."

            Cubbi fell to his knees. "No…"

            He felt ill, like he would throw up and his face bleached white.

            Naomi smiled, "I appeared to you for a reason. Cubbi, a person is determined by their own qualities and deeds, not by their relations."

            Cubbi swallowed and Naomi went on,

            "The only reason my soul is still here is that when Emi killed her victims she cursed our souls. Only when she's defeated will our spirits be freed."

            Cubbi stared at Naomi. "I can't believe she can be so cold."

            "Hate, vengeance and want for power consumed her. And she's over nine centuries old. She has learned a lot."

            Naomi went on, 

            "You can enter the land beyond the mirrors. But only three of you can go. Two who must forge a friendship and two must forge an acceptance to save those they hold dear." She paused. "Emi has imprinted her power into Igthorn and Lady Bane. They must be defeated as well. Or they will continue Emi's reign of terror. Sunni and Buddi will end up being the first of a wave of bloodshed."

            Naomi smiled sadly but her voice was pleading, "Please, save those two gummies. Their love has begun to bloom. It needs to grow. Save our souls. Purge this world of her evil. Do what you must. She's my cousin no longer."

            Cubbi nodded and walked out, determined to do what he could.

* * *

            Calla and Cavin stopped their horses outside a familiar oak tree. An ashamed look filled Cavin's face.

            "Calla, I've ignored Cubbi for the past few months. I found out he was in a coma and tried to get here. But my duties as king…"

            Calla wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. "I know Cavin. I've felt the same about my actions towards Sunni. How could we…"

            Marie answered, "Because you were caught up in everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. It wasn't your fault." She smiled, "besides I believe that the friendship you four have has a foundation of stone. They'll forgive. They'll help you. Just as you had done everything possible if they asked your aid, they'll act the same."

             Marie nodded at them and they entered a familiar entrance.

* * *

            "I say we go now!"

            "Don't be a fool, Ursa! We don't know what we're getting into!"

            "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

            Before anyone could say something else, Bonni stuck her head in.

            "We've got another problem too."

            Calla and Cavin came in. Grammi ran to Calla. Her eyes were deep red. They watched Grammi's.

            "Calla…what-"

            "She has Cassandra!" Grammi stood shocked a moment, Calla blurted out, "She took our baby!"

            Gruffi groaned, "Another one? Does this demon have no heart?"

            Cavin spoke out, "What?"

            "Emi took Sunni and Buddi too." Cubbi spoke up as he entered the room. Calla and Cavin gasped in unison.

Calla was shaking, "Cassandra, Sunni…"

"Buddi…" Cavin's face was white. Cubbi nodded. His own eyes were red. He was shaking hard but tried to gather himself together. He walked over to Cubbi and sat on his knees.

            "Cubbi?"

            "Yeah?"

            "I'm sorry. I've been neglecting you and now I come here, asking for help and don't even know that Sunni's in danger. Buddi too. I'm sorry. I haven't been a very good friend."

            Cubbi smiled, "It's okay. You're a Daddy now."

            Cavin smiled, "really?"

            Cubbi nodded, "You're my best friend. I know you had a lost of stuff thrown on your shoulders. I don't blame you for getting caught up."

            "I should have gotten here to be with you. If I had…"

            "It's okay, honest."

            Cavin sighed. "You're more mature."

            "After what I saw, it makes sense." Cubbi's voice was older, calm. He smiled. 

            "But I'll always be your friend. I promise. Best friends forever?"

            Cavin nodded with a smile and then hugged Cubbi for a brief moment.

            Calla had sat down hard and buried her face into her hands. Grammi approached her and said, 

            "Calla, dear, don't blame yourself."

            "I can't help it. I should have protected my daughter. And when it comes to Sunni I haven't been there for her! I should have…"

            Grammi hugged the girl. "Calla, Sunni knew you still cared about her. She also knew that after you became a mother your life would be pretty full. She didn't think you'd forgotten her. Your friendship is carved in stone."

            Calla sighed, "My bets friend, my baby." Her eyes lit up.

            "Emi…Celina…same name for one demon."

            Cavin walked over to his wife and the others. "We should work together. Let's get all three of them back!"

            Calla and the others nodded. Cubbi turned back to Cavin, "it's okay Cavin. I know you didn't mean to."

            "From what we know, Lady Bane has Cassandra." Calla said, trying hard to keep the fear and sorrow from her voice.

            Grammi nodded. Zummi interrupted,

"She most likely gave her to Emi. One of you two," he added pointing at Cavin and Calla, "should go after Emi, the other after Lady Bane."

Grammi nodded. "We should _all_ go."

            "Just three!" Cubbi stated. 

            Everyone, even the knights turned to stare at him. He swallowed and gradually told them what had happened in his room. The fact that he was even _remotely_ related to Emi made him ill. He swallowed after he finished and shuddered.

            The gummies and humans exchanged looks. 

            Gruffi stood, "I'm going after Sunni."

            Ursa rose, "Not without me, that witch has my Buddi!"

            The two human rulers looked at one another. They both nodded,

            "I'm going after my daughter," Calla declared, her voice rich with anger and determination. Ursa looked at her with distrust. But she didn't say anything. She knew arguments would only create a delay and she wasn't sure her baby had time for a delay.

            Grammi spoke, "I'm going after Lady Bane. Who's coming with me?"

            She got replies from Zummi, Cavin, and Sir Gumlittle. She nodded. Gusto, the two remaining knights, Gritty, and Cubbi agreed to go to Drekmore. Gruffi raised a complaint.

            "Cubbi! You can't come! You're not old enough!"

            Cubbi's eyes narrowed and he walked over to the adult.

            "Gruffi. Sunni's more or less my surrogate sister. If I can't go save her, I'll help end any reign Emi has in mind. Besides, if she's planted her power, I…"

            "Mon ami?" Sir Blastus looked at the cub. Cubbi raised his head high.

            "When I collapsed into a coma it was because Emi wanted to scare me to death. She copied all her memories and planted them into my mind. That's why I passed out. I'm used to eight years of memories and suddenly I have nine centuries of them."

            He added, "Since I have all her memories I can figure out what kind of traps she'll have in Drekmore."

            Gruffi growled. He knew that Emi would have more traps in Drekmore because Igthorn wasn't a sorcerer. He obviously was very close with lady bane now but they would divide to make the number of gummies raiding each possibility smaller. Only a choice few could attack, those that knew it. The new gummies did not know these opponents. Besides the glen had to remain guarded in case of attack. He saw Cubbi's point and he hated it. 

            "But Cubbi-"

            "Gruffi, you can let me go or I'll sneak out. Either way, I'm coming."


	2. Pain to Endure

Chapter Two: Pain to Endure

            Buddi looked up as the door opened. Emi walked in, her eyes wide with anticipation. Buddi narrowed his eyes, "what do you want?"

            Emi made no reply but reached into her sack. Sweat built up on Buddi's palms and he demanded,

            "If you wanna kill me, kill me and get it over with."

            Emi smiled and knelt by the cub. She caressed his face and Buddi tried to pull away. Emi replied. "All in good time, I want your mother to see you die. Let your blood spray on her face."

            Buddi growled at her but she slipped two bracelets onto his arms, on the upper arm. She smiled.

            "I hope Ursa trained you well. I intend on making you squirm."

            That said, she lit up her hand. The band son Buddi's arms as well as the shackles on his wrists and ankles began to constrict. Soon, he could feel his bones being crushed. Tears formed in his eyes but he blinked them away. He looked down at his hands. They were turning white. He tried to rub them but couldn't.

            Emi laughed, deeply and evilly. She extended her claws and grabbed the cub by his neck. She dug her nails into his neck, not deep enough to be life threatening. But it caused agony in the cub's body that he had ever imagined.

            Emi released him. The cub tumbled to ground and tried to clutch his neck but the chains held him firm. His wrists burned with pain. He had been preoccupied with Emi but the chains still constricted, they would until his hands were sliced off, he knew it. He couldn't let that happen. There had to be a way to stop it. Everything had a weak link.

            Emi lifted the cub's face up to look her in her eyes. Fear crept over Buddi's heart. Her eyes…they were so ruthless, so cold. The cub shivered involuntarily. Emi took this in and smiled. She rose and said,

            "Don't get too comfortable. I'll be back."

            She closed the door. Once again alone, Buddi shuddered. Her touch…oh, she was so cold! Her touch was like ice. Those eyes…

            Buddi felt a fear pierce his heart just thinking of those eyes.

            They were cold, dark, empty…pitiless. They were dark, focused on the task at hand. He had never seen such evil eyes.

* * *

            Sunni stared at her captor with trembling eyes. Emi had not killed her but she was in immense pain. In all her life, she'd never dreamed it was even _possible_ to feel such pain! She screamed.

            "Does that hurt?" Emi asked her, with false sympathy. Her curled fist turned a darker black. Sunni felt agonizing pain cut through her body. 

            Her mind was being torn in two. Stomach pains hit her so intense that she doubled over, tears streaming from her eyes. Her eyes burned and her ears throbbed. She collapsed where she was, sweating and screaming.

            Emi opened her hand and the pain stopped.

            Sunni's breath came in gasps, amid the agonizing but fading pain. She struggled to rise to her knees but eventually decided that it was not worth the effort. She laid on the cold dirt strewn floor, simply trying to restore her breathing to normal.

            Emi walked over and planted a foot into the arch in the girl's back. Yanking by the blond tresses, she pulled the girl's face up so that her neck was arched unnaturally and uncomfortably. Sunni winced as she found herself staring into cold empty eyes.

            "Does that hurt?" Emi asked again. Sunni made no reply. Emi threw her face down and rose. Sunni trembled.

            "Why not kill me now?"

            "Because," Emi replied. "I want to see you suffer. All the knights of Gummadoon could not defeat me when there were over three hundred. My power's too great." She smiled evilly. "And I want your 'parents' to have your dying image ironed into their minds."

            Sunni shook in both still present pain and fear and only calmed when she could no longer feel Emi's presence.

            "I'll get out of her, I will," she silently swore, 'I _will_ _not_ let you win. No, not this time."

* * *

            Cubbi stood by Sir Plucki, standing tall and brave. He wasn't _not_ afraid. Only a fool would not have been afraid. 

            Wooddale and the other Gummadoon Gummies had found that Sir Cubbi was correct. They could send Gummies into Emi's land but only three, just as Cubbi had said. The knights and others were watching the chosen travelers: Gruffi, Calla and Ursa.

            The three who had been chosen nodded as the five council members began their chant. They spoke far to swiftly for anyone to truly understand them.

            A deep golden glow overtook the three and then, in a flash of golden powder they vanished.

            Cubbi closed his eyes and wished silently to whatever spirits were listening,

            _"Please, bring them all back to us safely."_


	3. Fight and Bleed

            Chapter Three: Fight and Bleed

            Ursa opened her eyes and looked around her. Calla was beginning to come to and Gruffi was kneeling by her side. She got up swiftly and looked around, her eyes blazing. Gruffi said nothing but got up too, helping Calla stand. The queen pushed her blond hair behind her ears and then turned to the bear with thankful eyes.

            Ursa's face was emotionless as were her eyes but both her comrades knew that she had to be a mess of emotions. 

            They were right.

            Ursa felt a wash of emotions tearing through her soul and heart. The warrior in her wanted to tear Celina apart, limb by limb. The mother in her wanted to just forget Celina and find her baby. She was scared to death that she was too late. If she came in and saw her baby lying dead, it would simply destroy her, she knew it would. 

            But she was not about to reveal that. She would have looked weak then and she was not going to be weak. She had to be strong. When she found Buddi then she could be emotional but not now…

            "Are you all coming?" she hissed, as she stormed forward. Calla and Gruffi followed her. 

            Calla hugged her arms tightly. She missed her daughter. She didn't even know if her daughter was here. She could have been with Igthorn or Lady Bane. At least Gruffi and Ursa knew their children were here. Calla was not certain. If her daughter wasn't here then she may have been in even more danger. 

            But it wasn't just her daughter she was worried about.

            Her best friend was here too.

            Sunni was tough but Calla didn't know if _she_ could survive in this place. The whole scenery was terribly depressing. She found herself wincing already.

            Ursa turned to the human and rolled her eyes. Of all creatures to get stuck with, why a human?

            She didn't trust this human even as far as she could throw her. Humans had damned her too many times. It was not that she _wanted_ to distrust them. Ursa had in fact tried several times to learn to trust them again. Every time she did, something happened that told her otherwise. First the death of her parents, then the death of Gianni and Bilo, then the kidnapping of Buddi and finally the fall of the Woods. No, she determined that she had given them more chances than most would.

            Ursa gazed about.

            The whole scenery was barren. Naked black barked trees clung to the bare and scorched earth. There were numerous cliffs and plateaus but the riverbeds it had were parched. A cold wind whipped over the landscape. Ursa narrowed her eyes and stepped forward confidently. 

            Gruffi followed, for once he and Ursa had nothing to say to each other. All their petty arguments seemed foolish and selfish now.  Their children were gone. Although Ursa made no outward sign, Gruffi had seen how she was when they had first met and Igthorn had taken Buddi. It was the first time Gruffi had seen love and worry enter her face. He saw it a second time when she found out that Hairy Gobbers lived in Gordian Gulch. 

            The Glen shook his head. He had been so hard on Sunni numerous times but more often than usual. He didn't approve her relationship with Buddi and all because the two clans were different. How was that _possibly_ Gummi? How?

            He could not believe that he had rejected so much. Grammi had been right. He rejected because he and Ursa did not get along.

            But if he found Sunni, he would fix that.

            He swore it.

Gummi Glen 

            The knights led the way into a quick car. Sir Cubbi followed. The cub was obviously scared. Anyone could see that and yet he came, his head held high. Plucki shook his head, in awe. He had severally underestimated the cub. When he had first met Cubbi, he had thought him brave for a child but now he gazed in surprise and pride.

            Cubbi said nothing as he walked up. Grammi followed, her eyes wet. She turned to Plucki. "You'll bring him back to me…"

            Plucki smiled, "I doubt I will have to, M'Lady."

            Blastus nodded, "Sir Cubbi is a brave _enfant_. I doubt he will need us much."

            Grammi nodded and dropped to her knees, hugging Cubbi tight. Although he was not hers by blood, she had raised him, diapered him, fed him and watched as he grew. But she still clung to him tightly.

            Cubbi finally pulled away, without a word. He couldn't say what needed to be said in the amount of time they had. It was better not to say anything. He ran and jumped into the quick car. Gritty followed, bidding Grammi good luck. Gusto ran ahead, bidding Grammi bye as he did so.

            Gusto and the knights took the foreword most seat while Gritty and Cubbi stuck together in the back. Gritty was not the most confident. He kept it hidden but Cubbi saw a worry in his one eye.

            Cubbi didn't have to be an adult; he knew Gritty was worried about Ursa. He did not hear much about Ursa from Gritty but he knew that they had been very close as cubs, maybe even close enough to be mates eventually but then Barbics weren't that way.

            Gritty caught Cubbi's eye and ruffled his hair as the quick car sped away towards Drekmore.

* * *

            Ursa and the others finally made it further in. It was far bigger in here than it looked. They finally stopped by the edge of a cliff. They saw a fortress in the distance, black and sinister looking. They knew that's where Celina would be and probably Buddi and Sunni too, possibly Cassandra.

            Ursa spoke, her voice level.

            "Let's split up and approach from different sides."

            The two others nodded as Ursa said, "Keep your mind strong. I don't underestimate this bitch."

            Calla nodded and said, 

            "We can try three different way and then regroup inside."

            Ursa nodded and without another word, the three divided.


	4. Into the Darkness

Chapter Four: Into the Darkness

_Lady Bane's Castle_

            Gumlittle led the way forward. Grammi followed, her eyes determined. Cavin, behind her, looked just as determined. He had no clue where his daughter was and he had no clue how Buddi and Sunni were either. Or his best friend. In fact, Cavin concluded that he did not know much of anything. 

            Everything was a mere blur. Everything that had happened in the past few months. Gregor's death, return of the great gummies, his marriage to Calla, his daughter's birth, and now the kidnapping of some of his dearest friends. Everything seemed to be compiling. Everything was happening so fast.

            The human child shook his head as they crept towards Lady bane's castle. The boy had only met her a few times, less times than his wife had, but he knew enough about her to know she was trouble. Her castle was not very forbidding but Cavin had learned not to judge by appearance.

            Grammi was wringing her hands, her face a mask of fear and tears. She was determined though. She loved Sunni and she also had become fond of Buddi. While Gruffi merely saw that their relationship meant a closer bond of the Glens and Barbics, Grammi saw how much Sunni loved Buddi. The way Sunni's eyes glazed over at Buddi's name, the sing song way she talked about him, and the way she treasured any time she had with him…

            Grammi shook her head, if that wasn't love she didn't know what was. Buddi was sneaking into the Glen when he could. Grammi saw him. She never said anything, nor did she say anything when Sunni ran out to him and they went down by the beach. She watched from a distance to make sure they kept out of trouble but to see them…

            Grammi's anger and sadness grew as one. The anger was towards this Celina, Emi, whoever she called herself. What right did she have to intervene as she was? To steal children who were just beginning to recognize the greatness life had to offer?

            Sunni had taken a flower that Buddi had given her and dried it. Grammi had come in as she laid it in her keepsake box. The girl had often worn his necklace too. She didn't realize it then but there were many other signs than what she had noted. The way she would look at Gruffi, like she was pleading with him, begging. 

            Grammi knew why. 

            Gruffi and Ursa were constantly arguing. They were so much alike it was uncanny. But their ideas were in opposite directions. Gruffi had always been stern but deep down inside, Grammi knew that he wanted peace with the humans, to be able to live as their ancestors had.

            Ursa, on the other hand, was cold and stern. Grammi had never seen such a hatred towards humans. It cut into Grammi's heart for more reasons than one. First off was a sense of disappointment. Grammi did not see such coldness as being Gummi. But the second was a feeling of pity. Sunni had told Grammi that Buddi had informed her that 'Ursa had her reasons.' Grammi could not even imagine what acts could have implanted such a hate.

            Zummi followed, not a word.  Like Grammi, he was worried but did not voice it. He knew that his magic would be of very little use against Lady Bane but even a little would help. Although he wasn't sure if he could do this. But then, the magician's thoughts turned to whom they were trying to save.

            Sunni, Buddi, and Cassandra. Not to mention that this act may well prevent a future war with Lady Bane and Igthorn. If that was the case, then peace might well be established. The thought was agonizingly familiar to the Glen Gummi. When Igthorn had vanished, he had made that assumption.  It had taken them months to repair it. They were lucky that the Barbics had taken them in.

            Zummi stopped as Gumlittle did. They had gotten underneath the drawbridge. They could see up  to where some of the Troggels stood guard. There were more than usual. Cavin narrowed his eyes and growled a little. He wanted to end this, enough of fighting, enough pain!

            Gumlittle spoke,

            "We need a plan."

            Cavin suddenly headed upward. Grammi called,

            "Cavin! Cavin!"

            But the human boy made no reaction. He did not make any sudden and obvious movements but it was obvious he was not going to wait. With a sigh, his Gummi friends headed up behind him.

_Drekmore_

            Gritty was silent as the quick car raced away. He tried to focus on what was coming but he couldn't. every time he tried, he found his thoughts turning back to Ursa and Buddi. He was worried about Sunni too but his heart was mainly with Ursa and Buddi. 

            Ursa, as long as he could remember, had been what he would call his _sygon_, his second self. A confident, a friend that he could forever turn to. So, even though he knew her inside out and better than anyone else, despite the fact he _knew_ she could handle herself in a fight, he always worried, and he always would.

            The thought of her going against Emi alone was enough to make him fret. He knew how strong she was but he had no idea how strong Emi was. No one, save Cubbi, had any idea.

            That made Gritty hate Emi even more. To try and give a cub Cubbi's age, to give them such memories in hopes of stopping their hearts in fear…the mere thought made him sick. He knew a few things, had seen a few things similar that he would have never dreamed of letting a child Cubbi's age aware of. He hadn't even told Buddi and had made a promise not to until the cub was eighteen.

            Then, there was Buddi himself. Gritty was no fool. Buddi was strong but he wasn't that strong. He had a ways to go before he became a full fledged Barbic. He had a strong will but his physical strength as well as his fighting experience were among the lowest because of his age.

            Sir Plucki was looking at Cubbi with worried eyes. The child had no emotion I  his eyes, they were blank. The cub made no reaction to the danger they faced although Plucki suspected that he was afraid. Only a fool would not be. But Plucki knew that Cubbi would hide it.

            Before anyone could say a word, they had arrived.


	5. Will

Chapter Five: Will

            Calla wrapped her arms around her body as she walked. The whole aura of this land was dark and cold. She had never been so cold in her life but there was no wind, no snow, no frost. And her hair did not stand on end, her skin did not clam and turn into a rippling mass of nerves. 

            The cold was not on the outside. It seemed to seep through her skin, attacking her soul in its stead. She rubbed her arms in vain, knowing that the action would do nothing to help. She did it out of habit and instinct, a reaction to try and make her body heat up. 

            "Cassandra…" her eyes blurred with tears. She looked down at her hands, small hands, that less than a day ago had held a beautiful life in them. Cassandra…her beautiful Cassie had to be alive. Calla had never understood her father's ridiculous protective nature but now for the first time she finally understood.

            It was a love that Calla knew she merely did not have the power to put into words. To know that she had created such a miracle, such a beautiful creature, full of life. She simply could not believe that she had created such a gorgeous gift, such a glorious miracle. If she had to…

            Calla narrowed her eyes as she approached the castle from the side. She felt a warmth under her feet. Looking to her shoes, she saw that her fragile slippers had become torn, in shreds. The warmth was the blood squirting from her feet. She rubbed them a moment. She had lost track of what she had moved through. 

            Looking behind her, Calla recognized a wall of briars. Her dress had been ripped apart, leaving a mere ragged mess where it had once draped over her knees. She saw scabs and scraps over her legs and knees. She rubbed them absentmindedly and looked ahead with strong and bright eyes.

            She closed her eyes a moment. How could she do this? She had seen the horror that this _Gummi_ had done to her. How could she-

            Calla rubbed her eyes. She was afraid and was not afraid to admit it. She looked ahead, where the dark fortress whelmed, a forbidding sight to her eyes. But Calla turned her thoughts to the past….

_A few days ago…_

            Calla cradled Cassandra in her arms. Cavin was off to the side, getting her some water. Calla had never been so exhausted in her life. But at the moment, they seemed a mere problem, hardly something worth getting upset about. All of it was well worth it for the small and adorable bundle she held in her arms.

            Cassandra looked up at her mother with deep eyes, not smiling but not crying. She could barely move. Calla fought her way up and felt her new husband support her. Cavin smiled at her and she gave him a delicate grin back before hoisting their newborn to her chest, to let her feed. 

            As the girl drank, Calla stroked her dark brown hair, a trait most certainly from her father. Cavin's hair was only a shade or two lighter. But otherwise, she looked a great deal like Cavin. Calla inhaled as she stroked the infant's mass of brown hair again, marveling at the small life she held. Such a fragile little thing, Calla could hardly believe that the girl did not fall apart in her hands, as a fragile doll would.

            "I'll protect you my darling. I won't let you grow up without a mother. Mama will be here. Always."

_Present_

            Calla shook her head and with a growl from deep in her throat, she marched forward.

            Gruffi pushed aside some branches and dug his feet into the steep hillside. He found it incredible that such a diverse landscape could exist in a plane merely beyond the pane of glass in a mirror. How was it even possible? It seemed….impossible. it should have been impossible, yet here it was.

            He shivered, not from the outward cold but from the inward cold. He looked around, and then remembered their plan to divide. He would not admit it, but he could have used a bit of company at the moment, even Ursa's. He didn't hate the Barbic, merely disagreed on her views of things. 

            He didn't see her way of hate as Gummi-like. Gummies didn't hate. How could she be so full of a desire of vengeance? He didn't understand it.

            Oh, Sunni told him that she had her reasons but he couldn't see any. He rolled his eyes and then his thoughts turned to Sunni again, at the mere remembrance of her defiance.

            Gruffi had been twenty-three when Sunni was born, still very young by Gummi standards. But Sunni had lost her mother in birth, now they knew, thanks to Emi. Gruffi shook his head. He loved Sunni, despite how hard he was on her. He tried to focus, tried to focus ahead but he was fourteen years in the past…

_Fourteen Years Ago…._

            Gruffi was ready to blow up. That new cub was crying again. They had found her to be a colicky baby. Gruffi didn't understand why her mother had to die. Now they had to deal with the high pitched screams. Gruffi was still a young adult so his patience was not the greatest.

            The adult plugged his ears and tried to tone out the dreadful crying. But it was no use. He growled and got up from his workbench, ready to scream as soon as Grammi and the others got back. The numbers of gummies were falling as the days and months passed by. Already, there were only Grammi, Zummi, eight year old Tummi; who they took in after his parents' deaths a year ago, Desti, her mate Rachi, and him.

            He supposed that they deserved a break as they had been tending to the colicky brat for a while now but still…he didn't wanna have to handle that! He was no good with kids. He was too impatient, especially with _this_ cub! 

            Then, he couldn't just let her scream. if anything, maybe he could get her back to sleep and save his eardrums. But as the young Gummi walked down towards the make shift nursery, he found himself wincing. 

            "Gum's sake, why can't cubs be born with their _vocal chords_ clogged, not their ears and eyes?"

            He knew that Gummi cubs' eyes and ears only stayed closed for about a week, if that, but he would have accepted any relief.

            Pushing the door open, Gruffi approached the bassinet as one approaches a dead animal they are killing for food. He peered over and saw a small cub, her eyes just beginning to open positively howling her lungs out.

            "Hey," Gruffi said cautiously, feeling a fool talking to a cub he knew couldn't understand him. The cub seemed to realize someone was near and turned her volume up. Gruffi leaned over and looked her over.

            She had a light, light coating of yellowish fur over bright pink flesh. She had considerably more on her head. If she weren't busting his eardrums he might have thought her cute. She had her hands near her belly. She looked at Gruffi, with half open eyes and tear stained cheeks, whimpering. The look was too much.

            "Oh…" the Gummi reached down and lifted the small cub up, cradling her neck against his arm. She was still crying but Gruffi saw the chair Grammi used to calm her. He sat down reluctantly and started to rock the cub gently, stroking her belly at the same time. 

            The cries stopped.

            Gruffi stared at the girl. He removed his hands from her belly and she started up again. Immediately, he slid his fingers back onto her belly and started the gesture a second time. He repeated this at intervals for quite some time, although he wasn't sure how long. 

            "Gruffi…"

            The glen turned and burned red as he saw Grammi in the doorway. But she said, "You're the only one who can calm her Gruffi."

            Gruffi looked at the girl who had nuzzled up into his chest. He looked at Grammi,

            "Not a word, Grammi."

_Present_

            Gruffi shook his head and then thought to Ursa and how they had been discussing different ways now that the ancients had returned. He shook his head,

            "it's never gonna happen, Sunni. Sorry, you and Buddi are one thing but Ursa and I are just _too_ different."

            Ursa took the hardest route, the way by cliff. She had made her way down the plateau and was now by a few cliffs that lead towards her destination. She pushed aside several branches and stormed forward, her eyes burning. She had never felt such a mixture of emotions in her life.

            The outmost one was rage. Her hatred of humans paled against her hatred for this _Gummi_. How could one of their own be so evil, so ruthless…cold enough to  kill like she did…to kidnap and tear lives apart? It made her sick to her stomach. Had she been weaker, she would have collapsed from the emotional strain.

            But she pressed on, her heart practically alive with the way it was fluttering in her chest. It felt like a bird had gotten stuck in her ribs. She knew that this emotion was the mother inside her, the aspect of her persona that had been woven and perfected over the years as she went through the different trials that parenthood handed her.

            The mother in her was petrified and in tears, longing to simply run and run and run until she once more had her baby in her arms. Buddi wasn't hers by blood but that was a mere technicality. Ursa had been raised that a mother was the person who reared you, comforted you, took care of you and that was what she did with Buddi. He was hers and when she found him, she would pick him up, cradle him and never let him go.

            Ursa blinked and pressed on, trying to focus the warrior and leader part of her persona to surface. But the motherly side of her was winning….

_Fifteen Years Ago…_

            Ursa got up for the fifth time that night as Buddi woke up crying. She walked over to the bassinet and peered over. Buddi was merely a few hours old so it would take about another day before his eyes opened. She reached down but was shocked. 

            His diaper wasn't wet and he didn't accept a bottle. He seemed warm enough but not hot. She didn't know what it was. 

            Until she cradled him close to her chest.

            The cub's sobs halted and he squirmed into her torso. Ursa thought a moment and then smiled,

            "Oh, you wanna be held, is that it?"

            In answer, the cub stopped crying and began to slurp on his fingers, grabbing at her shirt with the other hand. Ursa was not quite sure what to do so she acted on an impulse. She had never been a mother or even a babysitter because she was the youngest of the Barbics before Buddi was born.

            Ursa's mind drifted backward and she remembered a brief section of her own childhood and decided to try the same thing with her cub.

            Picking up a blanket, she wrapped the cub up and began to slowly walk around the room, singing a gentle tune in Barbic. Translated into the common language it went:

            _"Be it rain or shine, be it sleet or fire, let the battle rage on or let it end by morrow._

_ Wipe those tears away. No more sorrow. Mama's right here and she will always be._

_ Be twenty years onward, still come to me. Be it human or animal, let it be long or short,_

_ may you grow up strong and proud, Barbic through and through. But remember this, _

_Clear and loud: Mama's right here and she always will be."_

It seemed to work. The cub wasn't crying anymore and his breathing was heavy. Ursa didn't know where she had heard that. She almost remembered her mother singing it to her once. It was the warmest lullaby they had and Ursa remembered that once a cub was past four, lullabies were no longer used.

            But for now, with her baby warm and safe in her arms, she was content.

_Present_

            Ursa shook her head and looked down at her hands. She had held Buddi for the past fifteen years in these arms and she was not about to let him be ripped from her. She realized her motherly side had taken over and forced the warrior to come forth.

            "We're allowed to be soft…but we aren't Glens. Glens and Barbics are _nothing_ alike."


	6. Hope Torn Apart

Chapter Six: Hope Torn Apart

            Buddi's wrists were burning. He had long since heard the bones snap. He knew his wrists were broken. He could feel the shards cutting in his muscles. And his hands were starting to turn white. He had tried multiple times to free himself from his bonds but each attempt was futile. He sighed and blinked the pain from his eyes.

            Biting his lower lip in an attempt to dull the pain, he stared at the shackles. There had to be a weakness. Everything had a weak link. Ursa had been pounding that into his mind since he was seven. Staring at the bonds, he saw it. A faint white line. It looked like a chip of paint to him but since everything in this place was black, maybe it meant something. Well, so far the kid had not had a break so he was willing to try anything.

            Problem was…Emi was quite thorough in this prison. There were not even broken bones from previous victims left. All that was in this cell was himself and darkness. It was musty and it felt very closed in to the Barbic cub. That was something else bothersome. Barbics hated enclosed areas.

            Buddi stared at that small sliver. His fingers were beginning to tingle. Ignoring the pain, he hit the line against the stone floor as hard as he could. He bit his lower lip until it bled to keep from crying out in pain. He felt his bones jingle at the pain and he could feel the broken bones shift a little. Despite the pain, he also felt the bond loosen a little. He hit it again, harder. He had to grind his teeth but he kept quiet. 

            The pain was mind blowing. He knew his wrists were broken and the pressure was only making the breaks more complex. For a brief moment, the thought came to him…what if he couldn't play his flute again? The thought made his eyes burn with unshed tears and he scolded himself for it. How could eh think of something so trivial as flute-playing when he was in this situation? 

            Still, he was only mortal. All sorts of things ran through his mind. Would he even survive this?! He knew the chances were slim. He knew that Emi…Celina, whoever she was…he knew she wasn't done. He knew she probably had more torture planned. Was that what she was doing? Planning all sorts of gruesome torture for them? 

            A sour taste filled the cub's mouth and he realized it was his own blood, from his lower lip that he was biting so furiously. He stared at his hands which were now trembling from the pain. He tried to steady them but they still shook, throbbing from both cold and pain. The cub closed his eyes and tried to erase the present from his mind, like Ursa had taught him so many times to do when pain was involved.

            He sighed. How come he could always erase his mind when it was training but now when he truly _needed_ to, he could not? He couldn't. It hurt too much. Cool tears crept out of his eyes and made silent tracks down his face. He closed his eyes tighter, as tight as he could. With a sharp bite down on his lip, he slammed both his wrist against the stone floor with all the strength he could muster. 

            A sickening crunch came as answer. Buddi's face turned red with his urge to keep the scream within, so not to alert Emi. But, try as he might, he could not repress a whimper. Tears rolled down his face as he felt his snapped wrists hit with the force of his blow. They snapped deeper, if that was possible. More than anything else at the moment, Buddi didn't wanna be alone. He wanted one of the other Barbics, any of them. But more than anything else, he wanted ursa there. Not only would she have gotten the chains without that much force but she probably would have stopped the pain too. She was so irritating lately and it made his temper snap at the most inappropriate times! Didn't she realize that he wasn't a little kid anymore? He was growing up…

            Then why were these memories coming back now?

_Four Years Ago_

            "Buddi!"

            The cub turned and groaned,

            "What _now_ Ursa?" he demanded. The Barbic leader cocked a brow.

            "Don't give me that tone. I don't like it."

            Buddi crossed his arms, "what?"

            "Where are going?"

            "Ursa!" the cub moaned, "Stop it! I went wherever I wanted-"

            "We all knew Barbic Woods inside out," she interrupted. "Ursalia is new to us."

            "But I can take care of myself!"

            Ursa chuckled. "I know you can." She ruffled his hair, "But it's a force of habit. I'm gonna worry about you; get used to it."

            "I wanna explore the mountains."

            "Buddi, I dunno-"

            "C'mon Ursa! I'll keep Ursalia in sight, I promise."

            The leader considered this and finally nodded. The cub grinned and ran off, top speed. Ursa shook her head and walked off, a grin on her face.

            "Why didn't I listen to my own promise?"

            Buddi griped as he headed back towards Ursalia. Tears ran down his face and he clutched his left hand tightly. Blood made some streams down his arm, to finally drip off at his elbow. 

            He'd been exploring but he had wandered off until he'd spied some trees. Being a fanatic tree-climber, he'd immediately started up one. He'd gotten about halfway up before he fell. Somehow or another, he'd gotten a bit of branch under his skin and fur and it wasn't a smooth stick either. It hurt every time he moved and felt extremely uncomfortable in any event. Buddi was left-handed.

            "Buddi Barbic!"

            Buddi glanced up. Ursa was standing near the gate. "I thought you were gonna stay within eyesh-Buddi! You're bleeding!"

            Buddi looked at her then down at his trembling hand, "Y...yeah…it's not that bad-"

            "C'mon."

             Within minutes, they were sitting down at a small table in what had come to be a main hall for them. Ursa took the cub's left hand and wiped the blood off, so she could see. She shook her head but then smiled at Buddi,

            "Wait here. I'll be right back."

            True to her word, she returned, a small sack in hand. Turning the cub's hand over, she smiled, 

            "I hafta say, when you get hurt, you go all out. Now hold still."

            She removed a small pocket dagger from her sack and gently cut away at the skin around the splinter. Buddi's hand shook and he whimpered but Ursa was swift. Soon, she grasped the splinter's edge and with a fast tug, pulled it from Buddi's hand. The cub yelped louder than he intended and clutched the wound. Ursa rose and threw the wood away and then came back, wet cloth in hand. Gently, she stroked over the cub's cut, rubbing his wrist with her thumb to stay his trembling. When she finally got the blood off, she took a small herb from her pouch she forever kept on her belt. Biting the top off with her teeth, she smeared the juice over the cut before wrapping it in a clean cloth. 

            "Better?"

            The cub nodded, biting down the remaining whimpers. Ursa shook her head,

            "Now: what happened to 'I'll keep Ursalia in sight, hmm?"

            Buddi winced, "sorry…"

            Ursa looked skyward, as if for help. Looking at Buddi again, she said in a calm voice,

            "You're grounded. One week, I don't want you leaving the city."

            Buddi groaned, "Ursa! That's not fair!"

            "Wanna shoot for two?"

            The cub's shoulders slouched. "No."

            Ursa knelt to his level, "Buddi, try to see this from my point of view. We know nothing about what's out there. What if you'd gotten hurt worse than you were? I could have taken hours to find you."

            "I can take care of myself."

            "Oh, and why did I have to get that splinter out then?"

            Buddi just glared at her and stomped up to his room. He called down the stairs,

            "Because you never treat me my age so I don't know how! If you'd treat me my age, I'd learn. You never do! You just treat me like your baby boy!"          

            The door slammed with a bang. 

            Ursa looked up the stairs and said softly, "You are my baby boy."

_Present_

            Buddi stood and walked to the door. His wrists throbbed under his skin and he felt tears gather in his eyes. Sweet Gum, now what? 

            Wait! There! A loose stone…he knew it was loose by all that training Ursa did with him on training safety. He knew how a board was when it was loose…a stone couldn't be much different. He walked over and jiggled it to see where it was held firm. The bottom, a piece of old cement. The cub took his broken shackles and chipped away at it. He felt the broken bone shift and he whimpered involuntarily until at last the stone fell away. He had to hold his breath to squeeze through and when he emerged, he froze. 

            Everything was dark and he heard screams of millions of voices. He shuddered.

            "Ursa…"

            She was always there, always…sweet Gum, he needed her!

            "Ursa…I need you. Come and get me. Come and save your baby."


	7. Even Match

Chapter Seven: Even Match

          "Cavin wait!"

            But the human was already far ahead, driven by his emotions. Gumlittle was tempted to try his power as second-in-command. When Plucki was unavailable or indisposed, the command of all Gummadoon knights fell to him. Although it had not included an official ceremony, Cavin had been declared a knight by Sir Plucki.

            Gumlittle narrowed his eyes and called out,

            "Sir Cavin, halt! That's an order!"

            Even though Cavin was King of Dunwyn, he was still just a knight under Gummadoon's rule. Or perhaps it was the fact that he had been told practically from birth to respond to that call. He whirled around and Sir Gumlittle said simply,

            "Rushing into things won't help and it won't get your daughter back any sooner."

            Cavin paused and his fists ground tightly. His knuckles turned white. But he nodded and slowed down. Gumlittle gave him a smile as Grammi walked up and put a hand on Cavin's arm.

            "Honey, we'll find all three of them. Your daughter, Sunni, and Buddi…they'll be brought back to us."

            Cavin nodded and let Gumlittle lead. While his heart was on his daughter, it was also on Buddi and Sunni. Although he could not come and see them as much with his duties as King, he still loved them. Deeply, they were his dearest friends. Sunni…he prayed that she was still alive. He knew she was in pain. Emi…Celina…she was just that way. She would torture them. He knew it in his bones.

            Cavin tried to put that thought into the back of his mind. Focusing on that now wouldn't do anything to help. In fact, it'd just make him more nervous and that would be harmful. If he got worried, he tended to get emotional. When he got emotional, his fighting got sloppy. He couldn't afford that. Calla couldn't afford that. Cassandra couldn't afford that. Buddi…Sunni…Cubbi…none of them could afford that.

            The group didn't have to get very close to hear Lady Bane. Her cackle…it would have frozen the heart of the bravest soldier. But with these gummies and human, it just strengthened their determination. Gumlittle crept forward first and then paused by the window, on a ledge. He nodded back to the group, gesturing them close. 

            Cavin was the first there, right by the knight's side. The others soon followed by Cavin was one of the most anxious and with good reason. He had every reason to believe Lady Bane had his daughter. The remains of their group slowly followed. Only Gumlittle and Cavin could see in and Grammi wrung her hands, nervously. 

            "Whadda you two see?"

            "Troggels…but no Lady Ba-No! Wait…here she comes."

            Grammi pushed her way up, to hopefully see a bit better. Zummi stayed behind, twiddling his thumbs but he was silent. The group stood still, their breaths coming slowly and deep, trying to keep their presence a secret to any of the witch's workers as well to the witch herself. So far, they seemed to be doing a decent job because no one made any retaliation to their presence.

            Cavin ground his hands into fists at the appearance of that evil sorceress. She _had_ be expecting them. She knew they would come, simply because she had stolen a child. Whether or not the gummies had known Cassandra's parents was irrelevant. If they knew a child or cub had been taken by force, they would fight to right that wrong.

            And now, he was more determined than ever to end both this sorceress' reign as well as her partners. They'd tormented both kingdom and friends far too long. Cavin was snapped from his anger and thoughts as Lady Bane spoke.

            "You've the girl?"

            "Girl! Girl!"

            "Good…as annoying as her crying is, she's more valuable to me alive…for the moment."

            Cavin was about two seconds away from attacking but Gumlittle grabbed his arm and shook his head.

            Lady Bane walked over to her book of spells and started to sift through the pages. Cavin growled and Gumlittle had to put his arm on his shoulder to still him again. Cavin looked to the Gummi Knight. Gumlittle spoke, starting to wish that Cavin had remained behind. His emotions were understandable but they were also a danger. Not just to himself but to the others. Gumlittle couldn't say he understood Cavin's feelings because he had no children. He could only imagine what he was going through. Not only was his daughter kidnapped, but his best friend was going off into battle, his wife was going after the personification of evil, and his friends Buddi and Sunni were captured…well… 

            Who could blame his anger?!

            Lady Bane broke the limit at that moment though. Snapping her fingers, the brown haired baby appeared, howling her head off, no doubt scared to death.

            That was the final straw. 

            Cavin let out a roar of rage and jumped through the window, shattering it. Every eye immediately turned as the king landed. Lady bane could hardly believe this. Oh, she had expected them but Cavin had never struck her as a true threat but the King of Dunwyn was livid. He wasted no time in drawing his sword and rushing towards the sorceress.

            If the sorceress was worried, she didn't show it. 

            She snapped her fingers and immediately the palace was swarmed with trolls, all on one goal. Lady Bane spoke simply and gently,

            "Get rid of them."

_Drekmore_

            "No."

            "Cubbi…lad, we'll cover more space if-"

            "NO!"

            Cubbi was insistent. Plucki, with his years of experience, thought it'd be best for them to split into smaller groups but Cubbi shook his head and was as stubborn as a mule about it. Plucki would normally have gotten frustrated but something told him that Cubbi probably knew _why_ they should stick together so he trusted the lad's judgment. Nodding, he turned to the others.

            "We stick together."

            Cubbi seemed to relax a great deal but then the fear returned as he followed Plucki down the hall. The others, Blastus, Gritty and Gusto followed and soon Cubbi was lagging behind. He didn't want to be here but he knew that they had to get to Igthorn. Celina…yes, Celina…she'd plant traps here. He knew the others used Emi and Celina interchangeably but he couldn't. 

            Because they weren't the same person. Although Emi had been jealous and spoiled, she was not evil. In fact, Cubbi surmised that even though she certainly wasn't fond of her cousin, _Emi_ hadn't killed Naomi. Celina had. In time, the two might have even learned to get along. It had been a delicate time. Celina had purposely just shown and elaborated on images of her evil but she had given Cubbi _all_ her memories. Shortly after, Cubbi had dared to search through her other memories and found that Emi's hatred for her cousin had not always been there. It had only just begun as Naomi approached her teen years and Emi approached adulthood. That wasn;'t too surprising. Emi was spoiled; her limelight was stolen.

            However, there were quite a few memories of when Emi was younger and she loved to help her aunt with her cousin. And although her distrust of humans never faltered nor did her hate, she was _never_ determined to wreck her clan's alliance…not until after she merged with the medallion. When she did that, it had latched onto the prime emotions he'd been feeling when she merged: hate. 

            But it wasn't hate for Amiko, as she grew to believe. When Emi had killed Amiko, the first thing that surged through her heart had been pure regret. She had meant to get Amiko to listen to her, to get her attention, and yes, maybe hurt her a bit. But kill…that had never been Emi's intention. She developed a hatred of her herself and when she merged, the medallion increased that emotion so much that the true Emi in a sense, "gave up." 

            Hatred was the only thing left in that body. All Emi's good qualities had retreated. 

            Cubbi wondered if she was still there or if her soul was gone for good.

            "Mon ami?"

            Cubbi looked up and saw Blastus had come back to walk beside him. Cubbi gave him a small smile, a forced smile.

            "Hey…"

            "Petit celui, little one, you are brave. But you seem to be deep in thought, n'est pas?"

            Cubbi sighed, "nothing…just thinking about Celina…I don't think Emi's dead, Blastus."

            "Non?"

            "No," he shook his head, "Celina is just her hatred embodied. The medallion let her hatred take over, use her intelligence but _Emi_ isn't controlling her body. She was spoiled, a twerp, and a typical girl but she _wasn't_ evil."

            Blastus blinked, surprised at this information. Cubbi was serious, dead serious. 

            Cubbi smiled, shook his head and ran to catch up with Plucki. Blastus followed. He wondered inwardly, if, when this was over, if Cubbi would go to Gummadoon for knight training. He had the soul, the experience for it. The will…

            "Wait!"

            Cubbi snagged Plucki by his belt as he started around the corner. The Gummadoon Captain stopped and turned as his youngest knight shook his head. Gusto turned to Cubbi, as did Gritty, and Blastus joined them,

            "What is it, mon ami?"

            "Partn'r, why'd you stop him?"

            "Cubster, do you see something?"

            Plucki chuckled briefly as the three questions and then added, "Do you feel something, young knight?"

            Cubbi stood by Plucki's side, looking out into the main hall. "The whole room's rigged."

            "C'est le piège?"

            "Uh huh." Cubbi scooped up a rock from the ground and threw it out into the room. It bounced about three times and then the ground crumbled and fell apart, leaving a long chasm through the center of the room. Gusto whistled through his teeth and Gritty clamped his hand over the artist's mouth. Plucki said,

            "Go slowly."

            He went out first, Cubbi following. One by one, the following gummies followed. It was quiet for about five seconds when the first stone fell.

            Gritty went into a fast roll, easily avoiding the stone as the others scattered. 

            Plucki whipped out his sleep horn and reflected the blast that seemed to come out of nowhere. Cubbi, at his side, held his own, smaller horn and stood at the ready, his heart pounding in his chest. Plucki was used to the stress and fear of battle. He had long since learned how to use the pounding heart and adrenaline rush to his aid. Cubbi had no such preparation.

            "Duck, Cubbi!"

            Plucki pushed the cub down as a blast of power came out from behind him. Plucki swung his staff like a bat, knocking the power backwards, the way it came. Cubbi looked up and slowly got back to his feet. He stood by Plucki and forced himself to focus on the possible dangers approaching. But it was hard. He was frightened.

            Gritty growled and drew his sword, reflecting a blast of power and then jumping backward to avoid a falling stone. It was like being caught in landslide during the middle of a battle. Not only did you have to watch for enemies but falling rocks, hidden blasts and who knew what else were always a factor. But Gritty had years of experience and took it all in stride.

            Blastus was doing quite well, having been used to battles. And unlike Gritty and the others, before he had become a knight, he occasionally had gone to see his cousins, who lived in a Gummi warren called "Gummi Valley." Humans and animals were constant threats so after several visits, Blastus' reflexes had become fine tuned, which helped immensely here.

            Of all the gummies, Gusto was having the worst time. He was an artist, not a fighter. Basically, all he could do was to roll, dodge and duck. He already had some singed fur from very close calls. He was beginning to wish he had stayed at the Glen. He hated himself for thinking such a thing but it sure was beginning to look like _he_ might need rescuing. 

            The gummies looked around but before anything else could be done an odd "quake" shook them all off their feet. Gritty and Gusto and Blastus were thrown by Plucki's side while Cubbi was flung away from them. The ground split, revealing the moat below, the adults on one side of the divide and Cubbi on the other. Cubbi shook his head and his face turned white as a cold wind tickled the back of his neck, making his fur stand on end.

            "Lad!"

            Cubbi stood up, swallowed and called, amazingly calm, 

            "Show yerself, Celina. I know you're here because my skin's crawling."

            In answer, a black light appeared directly over the chasm and the black gummi appeared, hovering.

            "You're the only one who's ever been able to do that."

            Cubbi swallowed hard. Celina ignored any calls from the adults and she hovered over towards Cubbi. He backed up and held his sleep horn in front of him.

            "Come now, _cousin._" she sneered. "Is that anyway to greet a relation?"

            "You're related to me by blood and blood _alone_." He hissed.

            She took on a fake hurt look and then her eyes narrowed. She was disappointed; he was far stronger than she suspected.

            "You're strong, cousin."

            "STOP calling me THAT!"

            He swung his staff at her but she caught it. In one motion, she lifted the cub up into the air and leaned in close. Her breath made Cubbi feel weak. Her eyes…they were no longer amused…now they were angry.

            "Sorry…_cousin_." Her voice had no pity, no regret. "But I won't tolerate you any longer…"

            That said, she cast Cubbi down the chasm. The shock of hitting the water, snapped at least one bone, one in Cubbi's leg. He immediately kicked, rose towards the surface.

            He winced as his head hit something hard. Looking up in horror, he saw a thick coating of ice separating him from life-giving air. Celina's face appeared through the ice. She smiled, blew him a kiss and vanished.


	8. A Rock Feels No Pain and an Island Never...

Chapter Eight: A Rock Feels No Pain and An Island Never Cries…

            A tree branch slapped Ursa in the face and she pushed it aside, grunting as she did. A few bloody scratches were left on her face but she ignored them. She had long since scaled down the cliff but now it seemed that this _gummi_ knew they were getting closer because she threw everything she could think of in their path, from rocks and fire to trees and briars.

            If Ursa had not been so used to physical pain, driven into her from years of battlefield combat, she would have felt the blood trickling down her legs from the gashes briars had torn in her legs. She also would no doubt have taken note of her torn tunic. But she gave no thought to that. Her thoughts remained solely on Buddi and how frightened he must be.

            Oh he was brave. There was no doubt in her mind about that. But to Ursa, Buddi would forever be a baby. HER baby. The mother in her was dying to just find him, hold him and let him cling to her. Oh the poor thing was probably scared to death! Sweet Gum, this place was giving _her_ the creeps! And she had seen much in her life. She had seen more blood spilt on battlefields than she cared to recall. She had seen the females of her clan die one by one until only she and Ola were left.

            Ola…Ursa stepped forward and smiled faintly, memories rushing through her mind. Ola had given Ursa her greatest treasure, her son, her Buddi. And Ola had given Ursa a grand honor. Barbics attached meaning to their names, the first name generally was something simple like 'one,' 'she', 'he' and names like that. It was the middle name that attached the meaning to the name. Ursa's name meant "Warrioress without Surrender." 

            Ola had given Buddi the name of 'Buddi' which meant 'one' in reference to a bear or living being. But Ola had died before she had been given the chance to bestow the middle name, leaving that up to Ursa. Ursa shoved the last of branches aside as she walked into an open field. As she walked, her eyes and ears were constantly on guard but at the same time, her heart went to the past…

_Flashback_

            While Grubbi went to report Ola's death to the others, Ursa watched Ola's child. No…he was hers now. He was small…so small. He fit in the palm of one of her hands. His eyes were shut and he was quiet now. Grubbi had cleaned him up and laid him in a small basket while he tended to Ola. Ursa watched him now. He was still, evenly breathing. 

            She was in awe of this little treasure. Such a small and weak little thing yet he held the future of their clan on him. Ursa slipped her hands under the small cub and lifted him up into her arms, supporting his neck. He yawned, stretched but didn't wake up. He nuzzled into her side and sniffed, taking her scent into his memory. 

            Ursa looked around sick bay and saw a few small bottles, originally intended for Ola to feed her newborn. Ursa closed her eyes, in remorse. In actuality, Buddi was not supposed to be born for another five weeks. Ola had come to Grubbi, complaining of a tightening of her breath and an "uneasy" feeling. Grubbi had given her a look over, Thearn overseeing and he'd come to the conclusion the cub was in trouble.

            Ola, stubborn bear she was…had been…told Grubbi to get her baby out. He had protested, saying that there was no way until Ola told him to cut her open and take the cub out. Thearn had intervened then, protesting as hard as he could but Ola was insistent, even when she knew nothing they had could completely numb her to the pain. 

            But, it had worked. Ola had died in the early stages. Grubbi and Thearn said it was from the pain, blood loss, and bodily strain. Ola had given them two first names (one for a boy and one for a girl) before they began. And she had asked Ursa, who'd stayed back, to raise her child. When they'd started the cutting, Ola's screams had echoed and Ursa would never forget that sound. 

            When the room was quiet again, Grubbi had, with shaking hands, pulled a small cub from Ola's womb. The umbilical cord had been wrapped around the cub's neck two times, cutting off the air. Ursa had intervened then, horrified that she was now going to lose Ola's child…no, Ola's son, she confirmed with a closer glance. As gently as she could have done, Ursa had taken out her pocket dagger and with Grubbi holding the cub's head still; she'd sliced the cord open, giving the child access to much needed air. As soon as he had air in his lungs, he'd let out an ear splitting yowl. 

            She chuckled at the memory and looked at the now silent child. He was so small. He fit into one of her hands easily. Hard to believe that such a small thing had such a large set of lungs. But, he was hers now. Her Buddi…

            Ursa took a bottle from the counter, filled it with some Rama milk which had been kept warm on a fire, and sat down in a chair, rocking the cub. Testing the milk on her wrist, she gently slid it into the cub's mouth. The cub stirred but didn't wake up. Instead, he just started to drink and Ursa watched him, intrigued. As she did, she felt it for the first time. The awesome gift she had been given. A fragile, innocent and beautiful little baby…a clean slate, a chance for a great future. Their clan's way to pave a future but most importantly, a child that Ursa would raise, a cub that would be…_hers._ In that moment, his middle name, the name that determined the meaning, came to her and she whispered it,

            "Buddi Timba Barbic: 'one whose worth is immeasurable…"

_Present_

            Ursa cut through a final briar patch with her sword and her eyes widened.

            The dark fortress rose over her, a looming and perilous headquarters. It was dark, like a castle made of shadow. And now, up close, all those hideous details came into view. Ursa supposed however that this sorceress could make anything appear that she desired. Magic was not something she was familiar or fond with. She didn't trust it. Nature was something _all_ Barbics loved and worshiped and respected. She trusted the earth and her children but not sorcery.

            Gruffi growled as he stomped over the landscape. He had gotten through the small stand of trees that were on his path and now he was trudging through swampy landscape towards the castle in the distance. He knew Calla had taken the desert-like trek while Ursa had gone down the cliff side and into a deep forest. His legs were coated in mud a little bit past his knees. He growled, cursed his short stature.

            Inwardly, he felt sick. He prided his clan, but more importantly, his race. Despite how he clashed with Ursa's clan, they were gummies and they shared quite a few of the same ideals as his clan, although he'd never admit it, preferring to focus on their differences. For the moment, they were on a common goal, to both his clan and Ursa's clan:

            Preservation of their young, protection of their young, assurance of their future.

            How could a gummi be this evil?! There had to be an explanation…sorcery or something! No gummi would dare to do such things; the mere thought made Gruffi so nauseous for a moment he was afraid he'd throw up. He supposed he was feelings the emotions ten-fold considering his daught-NO! Sunni…sure, he cared about her, loved her but as a clan member…not a daughter…sure he watched out for her but she wasn't-

            He was kidding himself and he knew it.

_Flashback_

            Gruffi rolled his eyes and went back to trying to fix one of Tummi's roller skates. The eleven year old had recently gotten into the sport and wasted no time in wrecking everything in sight. He was getting sick of repairing everything the cub tore up but well, he was the mechanic and Tummi wasn't very pushy, always asked nice…eh, it kept his hands busy.

            He turned at Grammi's coo and rolled his eyes again but did give a faint half smile. Sunni had been trying to walk for several days but Grammi always acted like it was the daughter of Gum herself when she got herself to her feet. She was _so_ predictable. She would always drop to her knees-

            "C'mere honey, come to Grammi."

            The cub looked at the older Glen, laughed and shook her head. As she always did.

            But she did turn and look at him, cocked her head like a bird and slowly took a shaky step. She paused, as if making sure she wasn't going to fall and then she took another step. Before Gruffi knew it, the little girl was standing right in front of him, gazing up at him with wide, curious eyes. She reached up one grudgy hand and grabbed one of his fingers.

            "She wants you to pick her up, Gruffi."

            "Do I look _busy_ to you, Grammi?"

            "Sure but she don't care. She's a toddler. She wants attention _now_."

            "Would do her some good to learn to wait then," he grumbled but he set the skate down and picked her up, setting her on his lap.

            "There, ya happy?"

            In answer, she laughed, a bubbly giggle. She clapped her hands and then grasped the skate he put down, mimicking his motions. He rolled his eyes but did smile and took it away from her, saying,

            "not yet, kid…wait a few years."

            The girl pouted and for a moment, Gruffi thought she'd cry but she didn't. Instead, she smiled, grasped his green hat and pulled it down over his eyes. As he adjusted it, she laid down on his chest, sticking her hand into her mouth and starting to suck on it. Closing her eyes, she soon drifted off to sleep. Gruffi looked at Grammi,

            "Oh please…"

            But he didn't move her.

_Present_

            "Ursa! Gruffi!"

            Gruffi saw Calla rush across the landscape, followed by Ursa. The three met up. The castle was close.

            "So how do we-"

            He was interrupted and his question answered when a black light surrounded all three of them and they vanished.

            Ursa let out a faint 'oof' when they were unceremoniously dropped onto hard marble floor. 

            "Welcome."

            Her eyes flickered up and centered on a black light materializing in the room. Emi appeared, in her Gummi guise.

            "Welcome to my Hell."

            "What a nice greeting," Calla hissed, "You greet all your guests that way?"

            "Just the ones who won't be staying long."

            Ursa rolled her eyes…if she had an hour of life for the number of times she heard that phrase…

            "So, since we've established that, wanna cut to the chase and just give up our kids?!" Gruffi's voice practically smelt of anger. Emi cocked one brow and she laughed.

            "Truly, she didn't expect me to just hand them over, did you?"

            She vanished and suddenly the three intruders found themselves surrounded by at least a dozen "Emis."

            "Which one is the real one?" Emi's voice taunted them. Ursa drew her sword, growling,

            "I'm not picky."

            She dove at the first one, slashing through it. It shattered into black light. Calla and Gruffi followed her movements. Which each swip of the sword, Ursa's heart burned more and more with both anger and sadness…worry.

            Her baby…

_Flashback_

            "Ursa!"

            Turning from her sewing (she was repairing one of her tunics) Ursa saw Gritty in the doorway. His face was totally red and he was having to pause in between words,

            "You…have gotta…see this!" he managed to get out.

            Ursa set the clothing down and walked after Gritty from her room down to the main hall. Halfway there, she heard laugher. Stepping through the doorway, her breath caught in her throat and she wasn't sure whether to laugh or die of embarrassment.

            Buddi, her little four year old, had decked one of Ursa's tunics, which draped off him like a tent. He had her belt slung over his shoulder and her helmet on his head. It covered his eyes. He had a small stick and was swinging it like mad, giving out mock battle calls. 

            Laughter won.  

            Turning, the cub grinned,

            "Mama Ursa!"

            "What are you doing?"

            "I fight just like my Fycan!"

            Ursa shook her head and scooped him up,

            "Oh you do, do you little one?"

            She started to tickle him.

            "MERCY!"

_Present_

            Ursa swung through another shadow, fueled by her anger. There was one left. She growled and plunged her sword through the Emi's chest. It didn't shatter.

            "Finally, you die for all the pain you've caused."

            "I doubt it."

            The voice came from behind her and Ursa whirled around as did Calla and Gruffi. Emi was standing right behind them. She looked to Ursa. 

            "Did you kill me now or something closer to your heart?"

            Turning, Ursa's face went totally white and her hands shook.

            Buddi's stunned and lifeless face stared back at her.


	9. Black Light, Black Omens

Chapter Nine: Black Light, Black Omens

            "Cavin!"

            The young man's thoughts were not on anything that anyone screamed at him. He closed his ears to anything called to him. He closed his ears to even his name. His thoughts were purely anger, anger at this sorceress for more reasons than one. She had his daughter. While that was certainly the key reason, it was by no standards, the sole reason. Cavin had numerous insults thrown at him by this sorceress. She and Igthorn had thrown so many trials at Dunwyn, for their own selfish reasons for longer than he cared to remember. But most cutting…she'd killed their king, forced him into a role so fast and so suddenly. Oh, he loved Calla…but to have to become king and a father in such a short amount of time... and he had lost his childhood. Everything had happened so fast…he had to put Cubbi in the background and he was still beating himself up for it. He would never forgive himself.

            When this sorceress was destroyed, he was going to make up for that a million times over, he swore it. He and Cubbi were close friends, almost brothers. He was going to make sure he didn't lose such a dear friend, the first true friend he ever had. He was going to make sure his kingdom was never again harmed by this woman. He was going to make sure that his friends lived in peace. He was going to make sure he got back to his wife. He was going to make sure his daughter grew up.

            "Cavin!"

            Gumlittle jumped to the human's side, knocking aside a Troggel who had a dagger aimed for his neck. He glared at the human, annoyed. Perhaps he should have stayed behind. He was too emotionally attached to the outcome of this battle. While emotions could fuel the results and actions of an individual, being too close to something emotionally could cloud judgment. 

            "Thanks," the human said simply. Gumlittle made no reply and focused on the Troggels now approaching. Grammi stayed behind, trying to draw as many of the Troggels away as she possibly could. She was no good with a sword or any kind of weapon and she knew it. However, diversion was something she could do quite well.

            "C'mon boys!" she taunted the approaching Troggels. "Catch me if you can!" Taking out her vial of Gummiberry juice, she quickly drank it down and then started to lead the Troggels down the hallway. Being creatures of one track minds, they followed. This was her goal. She bounced out the doors and down the polished floor. Having claws, the Troggels kept traction easily.

            Grammi had only been in the castle a few times but she still remembered the main passageways and that was enough to help at the moment. A majority of the Troggels saw her as a possible escapee so they trailed after her at full speed, leaving Gumlittle, Cavin and Zummi with a more manageable amount to cope with. She hoped that it gave them enough of an advantage.

            However, she was not sure and in her heart, she felt that fear. Fear for them all. She knew Gumlittle and Cavin could handle themselves. She knew those two could. Gumlittle was a great knight, Plucki's second in command to be precise. He had to be good to achieve such a rank. And as for his relationship with the captain, they had been childhood friends, Grammi was almost positive of that. Them and Blastus. She could tell by the way they interacted with one another, the way they looked out for each other and yes, the way they teased each other. She wondered how they were doing; being separated as she surmised they typically went on their missions together.

            As for Cavin, Grammi had known the human boy a great many years…no, he was a man now, at least by HIS world. Grammi would forever see him as a child, that same page that first fell through their trapdoor, following Tummi. So unsure of himself at first, and now a King of Dunwyn. Well, that insecurity was still there, Grammi could tell. Calla by his side helped but now he was on his own, truly, for the first time. It was always Calla or Cubbi by Cavin's side.

            Cubbi…

            Grammi shut her eyes tight at the thought of that child. Such a sweet child…rambunctious most definitely but what child was not rambunctious? He didn't deserve any of this. None of it, absolutely none of it. Such a brave child, to go after Emi and then to be forced into a coma because of her only to find out that he was distantly related. This did not bother Grammi for she knew that each and every individual, bear or not, guided their own paths but she knew what effect learning such a thing would have on a cub Cubbi's age. She prayed that they could convince him otherwise. At least he was with Sir Plucki. Oh, but they were going to Drekmore! To either kill or capture Igthorn and his army, although they longed for him to be taken alive; Gummies only killed if there was no alternative. But Igthorn was no pushover…

            And Sunni…the poor dear was probably petrified. Sweet Gum, she didn't want to think about what the poor thing was going through. Who knew what tortures that demon spawn had for her? Grammi didn't want to think about what she and Buddi were going through. She prayed to Gum above that they were still together.

            "Get Gummi!"

            The cry of the Troggels snapped the Glen from her brooding thoughts. She narrowed her eyes, suddenly fueled by her anger and worry. "Come and get me!" By now, she led them out onto the paths through the parapets on the castle walls. They followed but her eyes were fixed on a specific section of the wall, a bit of bricks that looked a scooch rickety to her.

            She jumped up, knocking on the crumbling section with both her feet. It shifted but did not fall which suited her plan just fine. She paused and stood right in front of it, luring the Troggels in. Luckily, they were quick…she could feel the juice approaching the end of its surge. It was about to lose its effect. But it seemed time was on her side.

            The Troggels lunged towards her and using the last bit of the juice's effect, she bounced out of the way, off of the castle and back into the Troggels. The old wall gave way and tumbled away, taking the pursuing Troggels with it, into the moat a long way down. She waited until she heard the splash before running back toward the others.

            Gumlittle dodged an attack from a Troggel while the human king advanced on Lady Bane herself. Gumlittle saw the logic in that. While Gumlittle did doubt whether Cavin was too emotionally attached to this battle, he did know that the human was closest in physical size to the human sorceress, although she still towered over him a great deal. But his emotions could be of use against her. The human had taken his daughter, his heir and firstborn.

            Gumlittle knew from experience that emotions could be quite a powerful force. He'd seen emotions work their magic many times. He'd seen so many deaths, so much pain in his life. He'd seen his squires and pages get hurt and one die. Although he was just supposed to be their mentor, he knew that all of the knights grew attached to their trainees to some degree. Blastus spoiled his. Every week, he'd tell them that if they reached a goal by the end of the week, he'd treat them all to some small toy in the marketplace. Gumlittle did something similar but his trainees had to work for a month to earn the prize. Plucki had no pages or squires. But after they met Cubbi, now that they were here for keeps, Gumlittle suspected that was going to change. Cubbi had shown up, telling them he wanted to be a knight still. Plucki had immediately accepted the cub back into the fold. The cub had not truly been assigned a mentor. Gumlittle and Blastus had their belief that Plucki was going to take on the child. In the small amount of time they'd had the cub around; Plucki had warmed to the child like bears to honey.

            And Gumlittle was going to make sure he and all these others were around to see it. He swung his staff at a Troggel, caught two on it and flung them across the room, easily knocking away a handful approaching the purple wizard named Zummi. Although he was an amateur, he had already been of some help; he was managing to keep the Troggels away from the human princess, still crying in the middle of the room.

            She was making the knight nervous. He had to fight off these Troggels but he didn't want to hit the girl. So far, he had succeeded in falling most of his attackers but he still had quite a few marks and cuts from their claws. Agile little devils Troggels were. He had long since run out of sleeping mist. A few Troggels lay victim to it. But he was out. He couldn't do anything more than what he was doing. He saw the older female return and was glad. He needed any help he could get. He wished Blastus and Plucki were here. He worked with them constantly and they knew one another inside out. He could never make a move that surprised them; they were quite a sight to see during training. They could go for hours on end before Plucki finally won. He was Captain for a reason after all. But oh how he needed them right now!

            Gumlittle ducked, letting two Troggels go soaring over his head. He met the other six, his staff held out. Two of the Troggels found themselves knocked aside and as Gumlittle turned he saw that that blow came from Zummi. He was shaking, scared, no doubt and with good reason. Although Cubbi had told them about his adventures, it seemed to Gumlittle that the adults shared less trials and dangers than the pink cub. This did not surprise him. Unlike adults, children Cubbi's age ran on the idea that they were immortal, that nothing bad could ever harm them. A foolish concept but it kept their adrenaline rush high and that most likely saved them many a time. However adults, and especially the elder ones like Zummi, did not have the wild and crazy enthusiasm of youth.

            Zummi swallowed and fumbled in his shirt for another useful spell. He'd used a fireworks spell to get rid of a few of the Troggels but that spell was chaotic. He had used it in desperation. Now that Gumlittle was not in immediate danger, he had time to search for a safer yet effective spell. However, he was still a little uneasy about using the magic. He had never been that good at it and as much as he denied it, he knew deep in his heart that he was still an amateur. Gumlittle was an expert at his field; he was the second-in-command of Gummadoon and he was one of their most legendary myth figures.

            "Where is that…oh here it is!"

            Out of habit, the magician fumbled for a moment, that self doubt once more emerging. But seeing Gumlittle's struggle against the Troggels, he forced that horrible feeling out of his mind, forced his mind to clear. He would never have been able to do that less than three years ago, but with the introduction of Cavin and Calla, they began to force a little bit of that from his mind, Cavin more than anyone.

            Now, Cavin was preoccupied. Zummi had to force the doubt from his mind on his own. The spell had to be said and he couldn't depend on anyone else to give him the confidence. He had to find the self assurance himself. He had never really had to do such a thing. But now, seeing Gumlittle falling, he forced himself to ignore any doubt or fear he had and speak.

            "Trummoggummels rummisumme ummand flummy."

            In response to the wizard's words, the Troggels attacking rose into the air and were flung away, into the distance. Zummi stared in shock, stunned. Had he truly done it? Without messing up? Truly conquered such a thing? He would never have believed it but yes…without ruining the spell, without a moment's hesitation, and it had worked.

            A feeling of warmth rushed through him, a feeling of worth, of accomplishment. But the feeling was short-lived. Now Cavin had problems. He rushed with Gumlittle and Grammi to give their aid.

            They desperately needed it. Lady Bane was starting to realize her Troggels were nearly useless as attack minions so the sorceress was calling up here own demons and spells. For all her arrogance and failed schemes, she was a grand magician at heart. Spells ruled her life! She knew more by heart than many of the Gummadoon sorcerers did. She smiled at her attackers, with a smirk of condescendence.

            She held her hands in front of her, as if she were supporting an orb of some sort. A faint black glow started to illuminate and then it grew in size until it was nearly blinding. Even her Troggels ceased their attacking and shielded their eyes. A few seemed to recognize what their mistress was doing because they ran and ducked under some of the tables in the room. Cavin tried to keep going because she was close to Cassandra and she seemed to be eyeing the gummies in particular.

            The gummies had been the first true friends Cavin had had. His grandfather had been the only one that had no regarded him as a freak because of his beliefs. Then, he met Cubbi and a friendship grew from that he had never imagined. Cubbi had forgiven him more times than he could recall and vice versa. He would not let this…thing…ruin the peace these wonderful had truly earned.

            But the light was so bright. It was so painfully bright even when he closed his eyes as tight as he could, his eyes still burnt. Zummi had taken Grammi in a tight embrace and both had fallen to their knees, turning their faces away. Gumlittle stayed on his feet, close behind Cavin. Cavin turned away from the light and regarded the knight. The knight made a "back up" gesture. Cavin took one and then two steps backwards.

            Lady Bane withdrew her light. "Arise!"

            The gummies and human slowly uncovered their eyes, blinking white spots away from their vision. When their sight cleared, both Gumlittle and Cavin cursed, in horror, disgust, but most of all: anger. Grammi stepped back one, shaking her head, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Zummi held her shoulders but it was clear even he was disgusted at Lady Bane's latest spell.

            Gummies, long dead and decayed, were now looking towards them. Fur and skin clung to long-bleached bones. Some of this army of over thirty…no more…still had broken ribs and limbs, as they had been when they had died. But how did Lady Bane do this? How? How could she possibly have this much power? To revive an army of the dead was no small task; it was almost unheard of to possess such power.

            Cavin narrowed his eyes at Lady Bane,

            "This isn't your power."

            "You're a quick one, aren't you?" Her tone was anything but complimentary. "Quite ironic isn't it though? To be destroyed by your own kind thanks to your own kind?"

            Gumlittle glared at her now. "These are Celina's victims."

            In answer, the army charged, screaming in long dead voices, creating a haunting wail of pain, regret, and sorrow. It reminded the knight of the cry of an animal wounded beyond help yet still clinging to life. It was the cry of misery, begging to be extinguished. The wail was deafening but most of all, he felt sick to his stomach. Oh, how he longed to free these poor souls!

            However, they had the problem of being their victims at the moment. Gumlittle ducked under a lance, an ax flung at him and met the blade of an old sword with his sleep staff. He looked over his undead adversary. He felt nausea roll up his throat and he was afraid for a brief moment that he would throw up. The old gummi had been fairly young when he died, he could tell by the frame. Their bones were still strong and firm, the bones and build of a young bear, maybe a cub nearly eighteen. Wait….no, younger…Corvi, their eldest squire was only twelve and this bear looked only a little older. His heart yearned and ached for both the bear he had never gotten to be and his family.

            Gumlittle gave a growl and threw the skeleton bear off. Empty eye sockets glared back at him and burst into a sprint that only a young cub would have had. He circled the knight and jumped towards him, weapons out. His eyes, or rather where his eyes would have been, burned blood red. His entire body was trembling, no doubt the strength of a long broken will. It made the knights' heart ache and cry to be fighting someone that was only about a year older than their oldest squire.

            With a cry of anger, he sent the body flying. It shattered into pieces.

            "So, the King of Dunwyn is not as swift as his predecessor, is he?"

            Cavin growled and swung his sword at Lady Bane again, missing. He was beginning to wish that Sir Tuxford had taken the time to train him in sword fighting. He knew how to use a staff but a sword was an entirely different weapon. He was holding his ground but he could also tell that Lady Bane wasn't even breaking a sweat.

            Hearing footsteps behind him, Cavin saw the others racing to his aid. Now the sorceress looked alarmed, if just a bit. Cavin took advantage of this and swung his blade at her. She ducked, surprised but Cavin still got a fairly deep cut across her face. She fired a blast of magic at him, knocking him backwards and sending his sword sprawling across the floor. Gumlittle tried to help the human to his feet, only to find himself flung backwards.

            "Cavin-" Gumlittle tried to make his way forward, only to find himself grasped by several more of those skeleton warriors. He threw a punch, breaking its shoulder but fragments of bone were left in his fur. He winced in disgust but his enemy did not fall but rather kept up fighting, obviously restraining him from aiding Cavin.

            Cavin forced himself up and ran towards the sorceress, ready to choke her with his bare hands if he had to. But the sorceress was through playing now. She was firing fireball after fireball, cursing over and over in Latin. Cavin spoke Latin as all knights and squires had to learn it, as it was the universal language of England. He couldn't catch what she was saying though because her words flowed together. Cavin got the most of her blows so he surmised that she was insulting him.

            "I'll teach you!"

            Grammi and Zummi rushed forward, Zummi armed with a handful of spell notes and Grammi swinging a dropped weapon from one of the Troggels. The boned gummies were still in pursuit but now their thoughts were on helping Cavin. Cavin had never been one for violence but he could do it when he had to. But Lady Bane was making him gush blood…

            But before they could reach him, they found the ground flying down below them as they were elevated into the air.

            Cavin gasped as his friends were now rendered helpless…the cowardly witch!

            With that simple threat, all Cavin's gummi allies were elevated, high over his head. With a bear like roar himself, Cavin launched himself at the sorceress, locking his hands around her neck. She gave him blow after blow to the stomach and he forced himself to hold on. She gasped, through his hands,

            "You'll learn never to-"

            She froze. Her eyes bulged and Cavin felt her pulse cease. Looking, he saw an arrow pieced through her neck. The gummies were dropped to the ground and he let go of her. She collapsed, dead. Cavin scooped up the still wailing Cassandra and then turned to the source of the arrow. He knew for a fact that none of the gummies had a bow and arrow…

            Princess Marie sat atop her white horse, clad in her purple riding gear, as she had been when the groups had split up. She'd obviously just burst in. The doors hung by their hinges. Her dark eyes were narrowed and shimmered with a deep anger.

            The black haired princess lowered her bow and hissed,

            "Brûle dans l'Enfer."

            With the sorceress dead, her spell should have vanished. Those lost souls should have rumbled to a pile of bones and dust. But instead, they hummed with a  black light and then vanished. Cavin didn't like it and judging by the others' faces, neither did they. Princes Marie, as naïve and spoiled as she was, jumped off her horse and bit her lip as she surveyed the scene.

            "Marie!" Cavin greeted her happily. What excellent timing. "When did you-"

            "_Trop_ easy." She mused. "Much too easy."

            Gumlittle approached her, surprised that she had followed. He had been told by Cavin that Marie was very protective of Cassandra but he had no even noticed her behind them. Perhaps she had been delayed. Whatever the reason, the Gummadoon-second-in-command agreed. As tough as the battle had been, it was too easy. And that black light….he'd seen it before.

            "A spell!"

            Both Gumlittle and Zummi proclaimed it as one. Zummi blushed but he went on,

            "Celina's doing, do noubt…er, no doubt."

            Gumlittle nodded, "explains why Lady Bane fell so easy. Peons are expendable."

            "But what about those…poor gummies?" Grammi inquired.

            Cavin answered, "Celina isn't stupid…she'll use them as long as she can…oh God! Cubbi!"

            Grammi's blood ran cold. Yes, Drekmore…she'd sent that mini army to Drekmore. To poor little Cubbi, and Gusto and…

            "Plucki…Blastus…" Gumlittle narrowed his eyes and looked to his teammates. "We have to go help them now,"

            Cavin turned to Marie and handed Cassandra to her. "Take her back to the Glen Marie. She'll be safe there."

            "And you go-"

            "I have to help my best friend now."

            Marie nodded, watching as the group of gummies and the King gathered their weapons as well as their composure and headed out, towards that dank land of Drekmore. She glanced down at Cassandra who was beginning to quiet. Looking at the dead sorceress and then towards the door, she set her lips in a firm line. Her fists clenched.

            "_Mon Dieu_, enough of this division of cultures. Dunwyn and France is going to help fight this demon if this princess has anything to say about it."

            That said, she mounted her horse and set her sights for Dunwyn.


	10. All or Nothing

Chapter Ten: All or Nothing

"Cubbi!"

Plucki dropped to his knees beside the chasm, trying to see where the cub fell. He heard a splash and knew the cub had fallen into the moat. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain when he didn't see nor hear the cub rise again. Desperate, a feeling alien to him cut through his heart. A feeling of loss and pain that he had never felt in such intensity or with such swiftness. The days of the ancient wars had hardened his heart, made him mourn and grieve for those lost and those left behind. He had taken all that pain in stride, without batting an eye. He had grown accustomed to seeing gummies and human alike fall in death. Sad although it always was, he had conquered it. Swallowing the pain, he would move on. But this pain…it was so much stronger…closer…more personal.

"Plucki…what are you doing?"

Plucki glared at Gritty. "You all go and try to find Igthorn."

"Mon ami, what-"

"I'm not giving up on Cubbi."

"No one could have survived that fall!"

"I believe Cubbi could."

"Plucki-"

"Blastus! Sir Blastus, this is a direct order from your Captain. You and the others go and try to find and capture Duke Igthorn. I must see if Cubbi is still alive or indeed dead. Go, all of you!"

Gusto grabbed Blastus' shoulder. The artist's normally calm and creative eyes were clouded with pain. Blastus saw it in his eyes as well; he thought Cubbi was dead. And with good reason. Emi had dropped him Gum knew how many feet. He wanted to believe he was alive. He knew Cubbi was tough but he had a hard time believing that he was that strong.

However, he had a good mind to make Igthorn pay for his death. He headed off. Blastus and Gritty ran ahead, swords and weapons out. Their teeth were clenched. Gusto felt his own teeth do the same and then his fists rolled into tight white balls. His knuckles turned a deep white in color. He felt a pain in his heart, deep inside. Cubbi, his little "Cubster" as he affectingly called him, had not asked for any of this, nor did he deserve it. By Gum herself, Gusto saw a life in Cubbi that inspired him to create more than ever before. His love of life and all that boundless energy…

The aqua bear shook his head, keeping Gritty and Blastus' backs in sight. None of them said anything, they just ran, their steps as silent as possible. Gusto felt his eyes tickle with tears. When he had been lost on that island…how long ago? Four years since he'd been rescued when he had about given up all hope. Gusto had faint memories of his parents and older siblings but he had been so young when he was lost and had been alone for so long that they had all but faded entirely.

The Glen Clan had filled that void. Although he stayed away from the Glen and resided in his own residence, he had come to regard each of them in a particular way but none more than the cubs. In Sunni and Cubbi, he saw the younger siblings that he never had. Sunni was the teenager sister that he looked out for and tried to guide in a non-direct way. Cubbi was the rambunctious little brother that got…had gotten into everything.

Gusto narrowed his eyes and then slowed as the two before him slowed. They shifted to the balls of his feet, to quiet their steps. Gusto followed close. They had given him a staff but he honestly didn't think it would do much good. He was not the warrior type. He and Buddi were alike in that manner. They were creative but Gusto was not gifted with Buddi's mind for strategy. He was just following the two older warriors.

He didn't doubt Blastus nor Gritty's ability. Blastus was a high knight of Gummadoon and one of Plucki's close friends. That said more than enough for the artist to trust his skills. Gritty was Ursa's best friend and second-in-command. Gusto thought he saw something deeper still but for the moment, that was enough to convince him.

Gritty held up a hand to stay his two companions. Blastus was right by his side but he stopped as well. He saw what the Barbics did: a huge looming army of ogres, trooping throughout the castle walls. Strong, dirty and clumsy but thanks to Celina's magic, they were no longer the thoughtless and brainless thugs that the gummies had fought before.

However, Blastus saw what Gritty had. Igthorn's throne room was not far away, just a straight path through these ogres. Knowing the Duke, he was planning his next attack against Dunwyn. At the moment, both King and Queen were out, trying to free both friend and child. They couldn't allow Igthorn to do that; Dunwyn would have no defense.

Gusto narrowed his eyes and pushed his way through,

"This is for you Cubster."

He plowed into the ogres and his two companions; having no other choice echoed his words and charged.

Plucki steadied his feet as he scaled down the side of the castle. It was a long way down. He began to wish for a rope but they had not thought to bring those. He kicked himself for it. That would have made this climb much faster. He didn't honestly know if Cubbi was alive or not. He prayed for it, pleaded Gum with every ounce of his being but he also was not blind to reason. The fall was not minor. Even if the cub was alive, which was a slim chance he knew, he was probably severally injured, probably suffered from brain damage or at least multiple broken bones.

Plucki couldn't take this much longer. He let go and let himself fall, catching himself at various points so that the fall wouldn't break any of his bones. He knew he was being risky but at the moment, he really didn't care. He just knew he had to get to the bottom and near the moat as fast as possible. Cubbi was one of his better knights, despite his young age. Technically, Cubbi was merely a squire. Plucki made a vow to himself at that moment to ask Cubbi to come to Gummadoon and be his squire as soon as he was able. At the moment, Cubbi came on occasion to train because Plucki had not officially asked him. He meant to remedy that.

Finally dropping onto the ground at the castle's foundation, he headed around the moat, looking for any kind of sign, hoping beyond hope to find the cub perhaps washed up on the side. As of the moment, he couldn't see any sign of the cub. He forced himself to calm down. He had never had to do that before. Usually he was naturally calm; the fact that he had to take a breath to relax was not a common sensation he had to cope with.

"Cubbi!"

He didn't expect to get a reply but he shouted nonetheless, hoping perhaps for some type of miracle. If anything, the cub was most likely unconscious. The knight fell to his knees, searching the loose soil for any disturbance. Any sign, be it a footprint, a smear of dirt and mud or anything of that nature to give him even a hint. He didn't find anything. Deciding to check closer to the moat, he trotted over.

The moat was frozen which the knight found odd. It was not cold enough yet for ice. In fact, it should have still been slightly warm. And it wasn't showing any signs of thinning. Immediately, the captain took magic to be the culprit. He was right. He could easily see the faint mist that sorcery and magic left behind once used. This glimmer was especially strong.

He tested the ice with his foot and then stepped out onto it. It did not crack so he slowly treaded out onto it, looking for any sign and still calling the cub's name. He finally sat down on the ice, ready to just give up. Only just as he laid his face into his hands, he saw something, something that stopped his heart and then started it up again at lightning speed.

Cubbi's face, pale blue, his eyes panicked, right under the ice.

Cubbi's lungs were burning. He was starting to feel like his mouth would open any moment. He had taken to holding his mouth with one hand and pounding on the ice with his other. His eyes began to sting against his body's natural reaction to breathe after such a long time of no air. He was starting to give up. Not only were his lungs alive with pain but his leg throbbed. Originally, a mist of red had blown from his leg, shortly after he'd fallen in. He knew he was bleeding but he couldn't tell from where or how badly.

The water was beyond ice cold. He had thought that cold water would feel like a wet blizzard but he was wrong. Oh, it burnt. It felt like fire running all over his body. He half expected his fur to start to fall off in clumps. It burnt so badly, he could no longer feel his toes or his face. His fingers were starting to feel like that too. The only reason they took longer was because he was constantly moving them and still they were turning blue and shaking.

Was he gonna die like this? He didn't want to die. He was scared. He wasn't ready to die. And certainly not like this. He started to cry and beat on the ice with as much passion as he could manage. He did this for hours it seemed when in actuality; it was probably about two minutes. He felt himself getting drowsy. No, he couldn't die. He knew if he fell asleep he would never wake up.

A shadow passed over his mind. No, not over his mind. Something was blocking out the light. No, not something…someone. He squinted and for once, he didn't care if it was enemy or ally. He would have accepted anything getting him out at the moment. He forced his leg to kick, noting a massive pain in one of them. He had to show himself if he was gonna get any help!

Forcing all the strength he could into his fists, he started to beat on the hard ice, trying both to break it and to get attention before consciousness totally fled him. He could feel it slipping away. It was close; he could almost feel death's breath on his neck. He knew if he gave up now then he truly was lost, truly was beaten. Cubbi was not going to go down without a fight.

"Gusto! Duck!"

The artist was quick to obey that command, especially when spoken how it was. It had the urgency in it that made one listen without any question. He dropped to his knees and the clumsy ogre's fist went sailing over his head. Smarter or not, the ogres still had the weakness of being clumsy. He used that to his advantage, easily slipping out from under the hairy giant.

Sir Blastus took quick note that the younger aqua Gummi was fine before turning his attention back to the army of ogres surrounding him. He had his sleep horn out; several fallen ogres were proof of it. However, there was not enough room to use it now. If he used it now, it would affect him as well and that would certainly not help matters.

Drawing a vial of Gummiberry juice out of his tunic, he downed it quickly and using one of the series of moves taught during knight training, he floored his three opponents before rushing to aid Gritty and Gusto. Gusto, for being inexperienced, was doing quite well. He had broken a few of the ogres' legs, rendering them no longer a threat. He was quite agile as well, quite the formidable trait in battle.

Gritty, the Barbic, was falling the ogres by brute force. Most of the ogres were smarter but they had limited intelligence still. Gritty was easily steps ahead of them. Many of the ogres already lay dead and limp. Gritty would swing his spear and sword, severing the legs below the knee. Most ogres bled to death or passed out from the mere physical pain.

Blastus, however, was uneasy. The ogres had begun to fall in numbers but so far none of the other traps had been activated. He knew there had to be more than what there appeared to be. The ogres were falling pretty easily, which was not uncommon. It was to Igthorn that they strived to go. But even these ogres seemed too easy…

"Blastus!"

The knight found himself knocked down by the black bear. Gritty stood over him and sliced out with his sword with as much strength as he could. The stone spike shattered at the contact but it did send an awful surge up the Barbic's arm. That was no ordinary stone. One of those lost "traps" no doubt. Cubbi wasn't kidding when he said this place was rigged.

Blastus stood up, stunned that the Barbic hadn't broken his sword with that act. But he didn't waste time concerning himself with it. The few ogres remaining were scattering. When ogres fled, especially in their own fortress, it was something that triggered his inner most gut feeling. Very rarely did enemies feel uncomfortable or vulnerable in their own home. The gummies were the ones on the defensive. The ogres had the advantage of the home front. They were on familiar territory.

So, when they ran, Blastus' instincts immediately perked up. His ears flared out, to catch more sound and his pupils dilated to take in more light. It was a conditioned reaction, imprinted into the mind and body after numerous past battles. It put his senses on hair trigger. He was glad for it; it had saved his life on more times than he could count. Plucki had embedded their instincts into all his knights, a wise decision. He was just beginning to put it into their squires and pages.

Now, those traps began to emit full force.

Stone spikes formed out of the rock floor, jagged and deadly at the speed that they appeared. The room filled with a nearly invisible mist but it stung like acid in the eyes. Even the Barbic could not hold back his wince at its potency. But he shook his head and then winced as a faint spike cut into his shoulder, drawing a faint line of blood. He turned to Gusto who looked about ready to throw the towel in. He grasped the aqua Gummi by the arm and called to Blastus,

"Igthorn won't allow these things in his war room, get there to get away."

Blastus gave a nod and took off at a run. Easier said than done however, they soon learned. As they ran, the mist nearly took Gusto's sight completely. Gritty and Blastus were used to the horrors of battle but Gusto was completely unprepared for this. Gritty called Blastus to keep going and threw the artist over his shoulder, telling him to shut his eyes.

Blastus didn't question the Barbic's judgment. He hadn't seen beneath the Barbic's patch but he knew enough to guess that he had lost that eye during battle. He no doubt was hardly affected by this piercing sting of mist. He had felt the pain of totally losing an eye. Although this no doubt dulled his vision a bit, it would not be anything when compared to losing an entire eye.

Gusto didn't argue with Gritty. He knew he wasn't much help like this but he would be no help if he went blind. He had a better chance of actually making it to Igthorn this way. And the sooner they got to Igthorn then the sooner would Cubbi's death be avenged. Gusto was not normally violent but that cub…he rolled his hands into fists in the thought.

Gritty had to skid to a stop and redirect his course multiple times. The spikes were completely unpredictable. He had shifted to the balls of his feet to give him a swifter take off, if he needed it. He had to leap forward multiple times, to avoid the spikes and the hot spots that had begun to form on the floor. After what seemed like an eternity, he landed beside Blastus by the door. He set Gusto down and before either could say a word, the livid artist charged through the door, shouting,

"IGTHORN!"

"Cubbi!"

Plucki couldn't believe this. That…that….she had trapped him under the water; she was going to drown him! The knight found his sleep horn still near him so he slammed that against the ice, with all his strength. The ice cracked, if only a bit. He hit it again, harder. It cracked a little deeper. Panicked, he kept an eye on the cub beneath the ice.

The cub's eyes were clouding…he was losing him. If the lad passed out….

"NO!"

Plucki slammed the horn completely through the ice, leaving a decent sized hole. Darting his hands through the ice and into the frigid water, he snagged the cub by the tunic and pulled him up and through the hole. The cub's face was blue and he was half conscious but as soon as his head was over the water, the boy inhaled as deeply as possible and started to cough up water.

Plucki pulled the boy off of the ice and onto dry land. He had no cloak to wrap the boy in so he used his own body heat. The boy wasn't even trembling and that scared him. His lips were blue and so was his face. Plucki put his lips over the cub's nose and mouth and gave him just a brief puff of air every few minutes until the color of blue slowly left his cheeks, leaving behind the pale shade of cold.

"Cubbi? Sir Cubbi…talk to me, little lad."

Cubbi's teeth chattered but he opened his eyes and looked right at Plucki,

"C-c-cold."

Plucki rubbed the cub's arms vigorously. "I know, I know."

Cubbi was starting to tremble and Plucki breathed a sigh of relief. Shivering was a terrible thing to watch, especially such powerful shivering, but it was a defense. If he was shivering, then his body was trying to warm up, which was something. Cubbi grasped a hold of one of Plucki's hands. He was trembling and frost coated his eyelashes and the edges of his fur and hair. Plucki smoothed them from his face at least; alarmed when the cub winced before realizing he still had on his wet gloves. Taking them off, he repeated the motion and this time the cub was grateful.

Cubbi swallowed and then winced. His throat burned. So did his lungs, when he breathed. They felt like they were full of ice water. It was like a fire in his chest. But he was starting to get feeling back in his arms and legs. He looked at Plucki,

"T..th…the others….go…gotta go h-h-help th-th-them."

"You are in no condition to fight."

"I hafta help…"

"No."

"P..Plucki, p-pl-please…"

"Sir Cubbi, you cannot possibly fight."

The cub pushed away and tried to stand, winding up on his face as the pain in his leg became obvious. Plucki scooped the cub up, pulling him into his lap.

"Let me look at that leg."

Plucki bit his lower lip. The bone was snapped in two and protruding from the fur and skin. Cubbi had his teeth gritted but there were no tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of the Gummi Captain. Plucki smiled faintly and said,

"Lad, I know it hurts."

"Nu-not as m-m-much a-as it-it'll h-h-h-hurt if w-w-we du-don't go and he-help the ot-others."

"Sir Cubbi," the knight wrapped the cub's leg in a bit of torn material, simply to help ward off infection. "For the last time, you are not to engage in battle, is that understood?"

"But--"

"Is that understood, young knight?"

"Yes, Sir Plucki. But don't l-l-leave me he-here."

Plucki smiled, "Now that I won't do." He knelt and scooped the cub up. The cub wrapped his arms around his neck and willingly to help in this instance anyway, he pointed out the back way into Drekmore.

"So, _Dummi_ Bears, you bring the fight to me?"

The bears did not remark to the Duke with a returned comment as they usually did. Rather, all three bears had their eyes narrowed in concentration. They were not about to be beaten by this human. Not with all the horrors he had placed on them. He had destroyed the Glen, attacked their friends and their way of life more times than they could count. They had stayed passive far long enough. The time had come to truly fight back.

"Answer me, you walking throw rugs!"

The Duke cold voice interrupted their thoughts. The gummies said nothing except that they drew their weapons, without a sneer or word to him. This merely infuriated the Duke and Toadwart, forever by his side, spoke out,

"You'd do well to listen to my Dukie. For soon he be King of all Dunwyn!"

Gusto spoke, his normally care free voice cold and dark, "Shut up."

Blastus and Gritty kept their swords out in front of them. Blastus had the look of duty on his face, mixed with an obvious sadness over the loss of his _mon ami_. Gritty's anger was much more personal. He had been quite close to Cubbi. Ursa was in danger as was Buddi, their sole cub. An all out war was at risk. Gritty spoke, his own voice dark.

"Are you going to turn and run now?"

Duke Igthorn drew his sword and rushed straight at the black bear. Gritty met his blade easily, his remaining eye shimmering with hatred never before seen by Igthorn. Toadwart, a supporter far more than a fighter, stood off to the side, cheering his leader on. Gusto and Blastus set their sights on helping Gritty as the fencing match broke out.

"There…in there." Cubbi drew his arms as close to his body as he could. He was still cold. He never imagined he'd welcome Drekmore but it was far warmer in here than it was outside in the mud, by that frozen moat. Plucki set the cub down in a small nook by the door. He heard the sounds of a fierce sword match breaking out. Turning to his shivering young knight-in-training, he said sternly but not unkindly,

"Stay here. You're in no condition to fight at the moment."

Cubbi sighed but nodded. Plucki smiled and rubbed his head,

"Good boy. We'll get out of here and then get that leg fixed, all right?"

"A-an-and h-h-heat?"

"Yes, and we'll get you warm."

Cubbi nodded. Sir Plucki laid his sleep horn by the cub. He wasn't going to leave the child unarmed in such a state. His sleep horn did not have much gas left in it but it had enough to provide the cub with a defense at least for a bit. Plucki gave the cub a nod and drew out his sword. The knight began to rush off. Cubbi called after him,

"Sir Plucki?"

The knight turned, "Yes, lad?"

"Be careful. Igthorn is nastier a foe than he looks."

Plucki smiled at the concern of the cub. "I will, lad."

That said, he pushed the door opened and rushed in.

"Faster!"

Sir Tuxford adjusted his reins, "With all due respect, milady Marie…"

The French Princess whirled around and gave the knight a harsh growl and narrowed her eyes. She had gotten better over the years but she was more than willing to let her nastier side out if she had to. She did that now, getting off her horse and storming over to the knight. Slapping her hands on her hips, she spat with acid in her voice,

"Enough of this! _Par Dieu Au-dessus_! _M'écoute! Lance de côté vos préjugés! Votre avidité et votre convoitise pour le pouvoir! Ces créatures. ..mes amis. ... fait rien mais a essayé de faire la paix avec nous! __Je ne les permettent pas de meurs pour rien!"_

Tuxford exchanged glances with his knights, bewilderment on his face. Marie had never gotten so angry to disregard the language barrier. Never had she just shouted in French. He had no clue what she had just said. He knew Latin and he could figure out French from it but not at the speed she had spoken. He took a breath and spoke,

"Milady…"

_"Non! Non! Dieu comme mon témoin, ce bain de sang entre les humains et gluant est par-dessus! Non plus. Maintenant, me suivre!"_

By now, King Jean Claude had joined the ranks. He saw the utter confusion on the knights' faces and drew them aside. He eyed his daughter, who swung back up and sat on her horse, impatient. He had never seen her so adamant about anything. Her eyes flashed. There was new maturity and passion in her face. These gummies that he had recently learned of…they meant a great deal to her.

"_Mes amis_, allow me to translate for my daughter."

"Please, Sire."

"To be blunt, she said that it is time for us to throw aside our prejudices and lust for power. It is time to aid those that had wanted nothing but peace. It is time for the bloodbath between these cultures to end. And-"

"Follow me.' Marie said again, this time in English although the poison had not left her voice. Jean-Claude galloped forward as did Tuxford.

"No milady, please let us-"

He froze when Marie drew her bow at him, hissing through her teeth. "You have caused gummies nothing but pain. I'm one of the few they dared trust. I'm not letting you go alone."

"Marie-"

"Papa, I know what I'm doing. I know what I want to do. It's time to end this war. If I have to fight and bleed for it, then I will."

Tuxford, forever proud, moved his stallion forward. "Milady, please, let us-"

He froze when Marie let an arrow fly by his head.

" _N'importe quel ennui de vous et je vous tuerai me_."

"MARIE!" her father spoke, shocked. Marie stopped her onward gallop and turned around, her black hair flying into her eyes.

"No, Papa. Yes, I'm just a girl and you're knights and kings. But even you won't live forever Papa and all my suitors so far have been _les idiots au delà d'imaginer!_ Papa, one day France will be mine. I'm getting involved and I'm going! THAT is the decision of Princess Marie of France"

"But Marie-'

"No, no buts, Papa." She tossed her black hair back and spat her words out, "You may not want to get involved but I am getting involved. Whether you like it or not." She narrowed her eyes at the knights and her father and repeated herself, this time clearly in English, her eyes squarely on the arrogant knights of both Dunwyn and France. "Any trouble from you and I'll kill you myself."

That said, she hissed again, "Follow me."

King Jean Claude looked at Tuxford, the one that had stood by his ally King Gregor for years. Tuxford was arrogant and proud as most knights were. But he was brave and he was experienced. He was at a crossroads. He knew that his king and queen valued the gummies' lives, almost more than their own. He followed his king and queen. As for Jean-Claude…

He followed where his daughter went.  
The group headed for Drekmore.

Gritty hissed at the mild slice he got on his upper arm. Gusto and Blastus were trying to aid but really a sword battle was a one-on-one fight. Gusto had gone after Toadwart, to make himself useful. The ogre was really quite cowardly. When he himself was attacked, if he was not by Duke Igthorn's side then he was a yellow belly, through and through.

Blastus was darting and out with Gritty, giving the Duke a harder time. Despite his larger size, the height was not a help at this point. He had to stoop to truly fight with his best skill and when he did that, his balance was not at its best. This Barbic was no minor threat either, as Igthorn had originally supposed. Nor was the knight. The aqua blue Gummi had less skill but even he was a threat to some degree. He had shut Toadwart up at least.

Indeed, Gusto had. He wasn't a killer but the smaller ogre laid unconscious. But Gusto couldn't handle the number of ogres that were starting to rush in. He ducked under the first several but one or two of the blows connected, leaving the artist with a headache and slight bruise but unharmed for the most part. He rummaged in his tunic for his flash of juice, pulling it out.

"Get Gummi!"

A swift blow to his back sent him flying through the air and into the wall before he could make a second move. Stunned and bleeding, his flask fell to shatter onto the hard stone floor. Shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he barely dodged an ogre fist aimed right at his head. The fist went straight into the stone and Gusto narrowly missed being flattened by pieces of debris. He saw his friends and struggled to get over to them, seeing they were having troubles. He didn't know what he could do but he had to do something!

PAIN!

A strength and force cut right into his lungs. It made his throat burn and scald, like he'd just sipped hot water or tea. Tears prickled in his eyes but he looked to the source of the pain and found him in the strong grip of a red ogre. He gasped for breath, trying to force the air down into his much drained lungs. It was like trying to breathe through a straw!

Igthorn growled and swiped at the gummies with all the strength he had. It was impossible to fight all of them and that infuriated him. He finally had a chance, a decent chance. Celina had improved his army, given him his love Lady Bane and now if he could only fulfill this plan against t he King and Queen then Dunwyn was his! He wasn't going to be beaten by these furballs again!

The gummies were quick…agile little things. It was like trying to kill a bunch of locusts. Swing, miss. Swing, miss. Swing, miss, block, swing. That Barbic was quick. And the little knight….he was hard. Celina had given both him and Lady Bane information they hadn't known. Blastus was the youngest. They called him the Baby of Gummadoon. Well, for a baby, he was harder to hit than anything! He had experience and skill. It was annoying.

"ARG!" Powered by anger, Igthorn took a swipe with the sword again. He missed their heads but he finally got a hit in. His blade slapped Sir Blastus with the flat, luckily, but it was enough to knock the knight out. The French gummi went sprawling onto the ground. Igthorn brought his blade down, blood on his mind when Sir Plucki intervened.

CLANG!

The Gummi Captain's eyes were blazing. His sword pressed hard against Igthorn's and he planted his feet slightly apart, to give him more resistance against the human's strength. Blastus had a good sized bruise on his temple when Plucki glanced back at him and he wasn't moving. Gritty had run to his side and was trying to wake him up. So far, he'd gotten no response. Plucki was relieved to know he was alive; his chest was rising and falling. But aside from that, he had no movement.

Gritty moved the knight back as far as he could and then swerved around Plucki, coming up on Igthorn from the side, slowly. Igthorn was mainly focused on Plucki. Gritty recognized the anger in Plucki's eyes. He had seen it many times, always between family members. In the Captain's mind, he was protecting a brother. He stood protectively over the French knight while Gritty struck out at Igthorn once more, drawing blood this time. He hit the Duke in the leg, drawing a huge gash. Igthorn hissed and swung, narrowly missing his neck. Gritty ducked and jumped back.

Igthorn called to his ogre troops and they rushed over although the red one didn't loosen his grip on Gusto. But now the knight and Gritty had other problems. Plucki ducked under Igthorn's next swing and slid across the floor, throwing Blastus over his shoulder. The knight was small and light thankfully but it did slow his fighting down. He didn't dare put him down. He didn't trust this castle at all.

Gritty bit his lip as he met Igthorn's next thrust, rolled under an ogre's legs and dodged the hand of another. They were horribly outnumbered. He saw Gusto was in desperate need of help but even with all his skills and experience, he was having a heck of a time getting over there. There were way too many ogres! Did this Duke have no limit to them?

"Plucki! Behind you!"

Plucki went into a roll, holding Blastus' head in his right arm to protect him, pleading with him, "Wake up, Blastus, please." The knight stirred but didn't awake. Plucki growled through his teeth and looked over his shoulder, jumping off his left foot, narrowly missing being smashed by a green ogre's fist. He barely had time catch his breath when a blade stuck up at him from the ground. He jumped back, stunned.

An undead growl erupted from beneath him. The stone floor cracked apart and a skeleton hand pulled itself up. The remains of a young gummi launched itself at him, a faint black vapor vanishing from around it. Plucki ducked, letting the opponent fly over his head and smash into the wall behind him. He took a moment to gain his composure and realized that similar cracks and skeletons were prying through the stone.

Gritty cursed, "Great…can anything else make this more difficult?"

In answer, about five skeletons rose around him. He swung his sword like a club, breaking through several bones. Their undead wail made his skin crawl. Not so much for its sound but because he knew they were doing this against their will. Their screams, to him, were cries for help. A cry for freedom their very souls had been denied. It made him sick to his stomach.

The next few minutes turned to an hour. All Gritty knew was duck, swing, dodge, swing, avoid. He saw Gusto was hanging in there, although how he didn't know. The artist's air hadn't been cut off entirely but the ogre was working on it. Gritty ground his teeth. It wasn't looking good for the younger gummi but as hard as he tried to get over to him, there were too many ogres and skeletons.

This was not good. The Barbic knew it: they were losing.

Cubbi sat still, shaking and trembling, trying to keep from falling asleep. He didn't know for certain why sleep was bad but something told him it was. But it was getting so hard. The numbness had returned to the tips of his fingers and his face burnt. But by far the worse pain was the feeling of helplessness. He could hear the battle in there, he could almost feel them losing. It was killing his heart.

Fighting down the pain in his leg, he leaned on the wall and stumbled to the doorway. He peeked in faintly. He saw things he'd only seen his nightmares. Moving skeletons, ogres being more ruthless than he'd ever seen and Igthorn, in all his cruelty. He'd seen the Duke fight before but there was a different fire behind this battle, a fire that scared him.

He slipped in, drawing out a soaking wet slingshot from his tunic. It hurt like nothing else…his leg. He saw a small lump under his make shift bandage. Rubbing it, he winced and realized all too quickly that it was a piece of broken bone. The bone cut into his muscles every time he moved. It took all his willpower not to scream. He knew Plucki'd told him to stay out of this but Cubbi was a loyal cub. He couldn't just sit there while his family and friends fought for their lives, not in good conscience anyway.

Cubbi was small; that was a great aid. He fell onto his knees, at least his good knee and his hands. The ogres were focused on the gummies. Plucki and Gritty were facing off against Igthorn. Cubbi backed up a little, trembling from both cold and fear. He didn't expect to see skeletons running around. Pieces of bones laid scattered across the ground but despite this, the cub could see the truth as much as the adults. They were severally outnumbered. So far, Plucki and Gritty had kept from being hit…

Plucki was bleeding! It was mild but Igthorn had hit his arm. He stumbled. Gritty was trying to rush to help him but he was a ways off. Plucki lost his footing and fell. Cubbi's hands shook but the cub picked up a piece of sharp stone form the ground, one of the shards. It cut into his hands but it was sturdy and strong. He slipped it into his slingshot, drew it back and let it fly.

There was a sharp crash when it shattered Igthorn's blade.

"I did it you Dodo!"

Igthorn turned his attention from the Barbic and knights, livid. It was THAT bear again! That stupid and ever-bothersome baby bear that showed up every time he had a never-fail mission! Celina was supposed to have gotten rid of him. Well, it figured. He'd learned a long time ago if he wanted anything done around here, he had to do it. And ridding himself of that little pink twerp would be a pleasure.

"Cubbi!"

Cubbi met Plucki's eyes briefly before he was drawn back to the situation. He dodged Igthorn's first lunge and despite the pain, he ran. Ran out of the room and towards the stairs, Igthorn always behind him. He longed for some juice and he honestly had no idea where he was gonna lead Igthorn or even what he'd do when they got there. But he'd gotten him away from Plucki and the others…

"Cubbi!" Plucki tried to get over to where Cubbi and the Duke had run but the Ogres and skeletons fiends took care of that plan. He was in pain and he had to worry about Blastus too. And it seemed like the enemies just kept on coming. They had no end! They were being rapidly outnumbered and out muscled. This was the fifth time he'd fallen.

"Me squash gummi!"

Plucki went into a roll, barely avoiding a giant ogre foot. He slashed out with his sword but it did little against a creature an ogre's size. He was concerned with getting to Cubbi but he had his own problems to cope with. Blastus was getting heavier, due to his injuries and despite Plucki's best efforts, Blastus had a few cuts on him. They were losing, badly.

Plucki looked up, his sword out as the ogre came down for him. His opponent froze and Plucki heard the familiar swish of bolas flying through the air. The ogre's feet bound, he stumbled and fel. From behind him, Gumlittle jumped out and swiftly rendered him not a threat. Plucki had never been so relieved to see him in his life.

"Gumlittle! Your timing's impeccable."

'Has to be…Blastus! Is he…"

"No, just out cold."

Gumlittle nodded, rushed over, took the knight from Plucki's arms, ripping part of his tunic sleeve off and using that to bind Plucki's arm as fast as he could. They had a little bit of a window because his allies were rushing in to lend a hand. Cavin tore through several ogres and fell several skeletons. Glancing about, his eyes took in those present. He saw Gusto, still struggling and threw his sword like a spear. It ripped through the ogre's side, making him drop Gusto. Cavin grabbed the aqua gummi and pulled him out of the way as the beast fell.

"Th..thanks, Cav."

He just got a nod in reply. The young human's eyes swept around the room, fear in them. He called to Plucki, "Where's Cubbi?!"

Plucki ducked under a blow from a skeleton bear and shattered it with a body slam before turning to the human child, at least a child in his eyes. Cavin's eyes shone with fear, horror and a loyalty that was truly rare. He was making sure the others were safe but on top of all that, he was seeking out his best friend, his childhood friend.

"Igthorn and he went-" he never got a chance to finish. The human boy took off like a shot where Plucki motioned. His feet pounded up the stairs and he vanished from sight. Plucki shook his head, awed. Cubbi had proven his loyalty to the human when the Gummadoon Captain had first met him but for some reason, Plucki had always suspected that Cavin would take the human approach: say he was loyal but not really uphold it. He had proven him wrong.

"Plucki…"

The Gummadoon Captain turned. He grinned and ran over to Gumlittle and a now awakening Blastus. He gave his younger friend a smile, "Thought I told you to get your sleep in before work."

Blastus gave him a grin in reply but he stood up, taking up his sword. He was a little woozy but he could still do something. He reentered the battle, keeping close to Plucki and Gumlittle. He felt whole with them. The three of them didn't even need to speak, just worked as if their minds were open books. But even with this addition, they were outnumbered.

Gusto shook his head as he stood. He had to stay out of the battle, at least for a moment. His lungs ached. It made him angrier that he couldn't help them but with each breath he took in, he got a little stronger. But the battlefield looked bleak, even with Igthorn led away. So…Cubbi was alive? It made the sky blue gummi let out a heavy sigh, despite the pain, of relief. But he wasn't safe…hardly. Gum only knew how long he'd hold against Igthorn, especially with as hurt as he was.

Thunder…?

Gusto's ears perked up and he looked aside. His eyes lit up and a genuine smile took over his features. He turned his attention back to the battle and as he rushed back in to join them, the doors of the chambers burst open, courtesy of Princess Marie on horseback, the knights of France and Dunwyn right behind her. She led the charge, snagging Gusto's hand, pulling him up onto her horse. Gusto grinned, clung to her waist and called,

"Here comes the cavalry!"

Grunting and digging his claws into the stone, Cubbi scampered ahead on all fours. Occasionally, he'd glance back at Igthorn who seemed to grow closer with every step. Cubbi had led them up the steps, away from the ogres and other aid he might have had. But conversely, he was also away from any aid HE might have used!

"oof!" The cub went sprawling onto his face as Igthorn snagged his good ankle. Cubbi dug into the floor with his claws, making them bleed in a futile attempt to get away from the duke with blood on his mind. But the human male had a very good grip and Cubbi, much as he hated to admit it, was in a lot of pain. He never dreamed a leg could ache as much as his did, nor did he know it was possible to feel as cold as he was.

The cub's blood ran cold as he saw where the Duke was headed. The window, the cold winds of Drekmore swirling around the towers outside. Cubbi had long lost count of how high they were but when the human thrust him out the window, intent on dropping him, he screamed. It was who knew how far to the ground. Cubbi didn't need an image of falling…he didn't want to think of how much it would hurt.

Desperate, Cubbi fixed his eyes on the Duke, leaning out the window, intent on dropping the cub to his death. But behind Igthorn, Cubbi saw something else: Cavin.

The human boy's face was white with emotions: both anger and fear. In the time that Cubbi had known Cavin, he'd never seen him turn that shade, nor seen his eyes flash like they were. Cavin's boots crunched against the stone flakes on the floor as he ran forward. He pumped his arms, for speed, racing to get to Cubbi and the evil leader.

Igthorn's head turned as soon as he heard the sound. But he twisted his face into an evil grin and opened his hand. Cubbi screamed, as loud as he could but swung back towards the wall, locking his claws onto the windowsill. He tried to pull himself back up but his hurt leg was a dead weight. It was too hard. His arms ached.

"CUBBI!"

"CAVIN!" came his reply. Igthorn was apparently preoccupied with Cavin. Cubbi tried to pull himself up again and again it was in vain. His claws were trembling and they ached something terrible. He heard a bunch of words from the two humans, most of which he didn't know and a few he never thought he'd hear Cavin say!

Stone flakes fell into Cubbi's eyes. He shook his head and then screamed, pressing against the wall as the duke lost his footing and wetn sailing out the window, over his head. PAIN! An additional one hundred plus pounds were stressed on the cub's claws when the duke snagged the cub's hurt leg in an attempt to save himself. The cub's claws gave way and he went sailing down the slanted roof. Cavin missed his fingers by mere inches.

"CUBBI!"

The loyal boy didn't even hesitate before he jumped out and slid down after him.

Tears broke through Cubbi's prideful barrier as the stone tiles ripped his tunic, tearing into his fur and skin. Igthorn kept trying to pull himself back up, only succeeding in sending them both further down. Cubbi dared to look down and it made his blood freeze as he saw that they were running out of roof, fast. As much as it hurt, he dug his claws into the stone, making a hideous screeching sound and making blood bubble up from the base of his fingertips.

Igthorn slipped as they came towards the end and once again, grabbed the bear's legs in an attempt at an anchor. The cub's claws were slowling them. He could easily climb up enough to kick the twerp off. He set out to do that and was half crawled over the bratty cub when he saw that…yes, that infernal page turned king of Dunwyn. He'd followed them?

Cavin ignored the stinging pain in his legs as the stone cut right into them. He saw Igthorn's intentions as easily as he could see the sky. For the first time, he didn't feel fear at getting closer to this tyrant. If anything, his blood boiled. It was one thing to attack him, his own people but now he was after his best friend…no, his first friend period. The most loyal friend he'd ever had.

He pushed off the roof and hit Igthorn with his feet as hard as he could, grasping hold of the peaked tiles with his free hand. Igthorn went sailing backwards, snatching at Cubbi, trying to drag him down with him. Cavin plunged forward and snagged Cubbi by the scruff of his neck as Igthorn's weak grip broke and he fell down into the pits of his own moat.

Cubbi hung there a moment, panting and hearing the soft splash far below before Cavin gently pulled him up. The human boy pushed backward enough so they were partially stable. Cubbi looked up at Cavin, his young eyes still watering. Cavin smiled at him and joked,

"Did you really think I was gonna let you fall?"

Cubbi broke into a grin, his cheeks slightly stained, "I knew you wouldn't."

Amid the cheers from inside the castle somewhere, two best friends sat still, relaxed and comforted by the other's embrace.


	11. Numb

Chapter Eleven: Numb

Ursa's eyes welled up and she yanked her sword out, throwing it down. Buddi collapsed forward. Ursa fell to her knees and caught the cub in her arms. Gruffi and Calla stared as well, horror registering on their faces. Ursa ignored their looks, her heart a racing wolf in her chest and her breath coming in short gasps.

"BUDDI!"

She cradled the cub in her arms, like a newborn,

"Baby, please, please, answer me!"

His blood poured over her hands and his clouded, lifeless eyes stared right back at her. Ursa shook her head, droplets of tears falling down her cheeks to patter on his face, without getting any response. No, sweet Gum above, this couldn't be happening. This had to be some horrible Gum-sent nightmare, to test her strength. Buddi was her life, her joy, her reason for pressing forward. Buddi had been born on a very special day to her. Buddi had been born the day her parents were killed. For years and years, that day had brought her nothing but sorrow and pain.

Then, that day so many years ago…Grubbi had pulled that squirmy cub from Ola's womb and the day had turned from one of pain to a day of rebirth, of a new beginning for her. On that day, the pain that had haunted that day for so long became a joy. Joy for this cub, this fragile and small little cub that was now hers. Ola had been one of Ursa's good friends, one of the few "girlfriends" she'd made. This gift she had given her, in her last breaths of life could never be matched.

Had she just lost that?

"Baby…please…don't do this to me,"

Blood poured over Ursa's hands. Her cub's chest had been pierced. He was gone and she knew it. The Barbic leader buried her face into his blood soaked chest and for the first time in her life, she truly cried. Tears flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks and for once, she let them run unchecked. Her throat developed a lump that dissolved with a heart breaking cry,

"NYIE!"

Her shoulders shook and the cavern echoed with her cries. Blood started to seep into her cheeks, from the gaping wound on Buddi's chest. But despite this, and despite the fact that she was not one to normally show her emotions, she fell apart right there. Screaming and crying that it wasn't fair, her entire body shook. It was a pain that no one would understand but another parent.

Both her comrades understood.

Gruffi, while not particularly fond of the Barbic leader knew all too well the type of pain the loss of a child could generate. Or rather, exactly the kind of pain losing a family member could generate. While he'd been born when the Glen was still small, he remembered when there were twenty or thirty members. In a way, he sensed that he envied the Barbic leader. Ursa's clan, while much smaller, had been spared the journeys and what not that had stolen most of the childhood friends he remembered. That was why he was so thrilled to have the glen full once again.

But despite the events of past times, it did not dull the heart to the pain of loss.

Ursa sat there for a long while until the pain throbbing through her heart changed to pure rage. She opened her eyes, seeking out Celina for all she was worth. She couldn't bring Buddi back but she meant to kill the one responsible for his death, to avenge her only child if it killed her in the process. She looked down at the still baby in her arms and bowed her head one last time. Her blond hair got blood stains on the ends and she lifted her head after a few more moments. While all that was around her was dark, in her mind, all she saw over and over was a bright, smiling, laughing cub.

A cub she'd never see smile or laugh again.

A cub who'd never call to her to 'watch, watch Mama Ursa!' again.

She meant to make sure this…this …this…THING….if it even deserved that type of title could never do something so cold to another again. The tears dried on her face and she pulled her sword up and then paused. Calla and Gruffi, who had remained silent up until this point, turned to her,

"Ursa, what's wrong?"

Ursa normally would have teased the glen leader for the type of concern his voice held but at present moment, her eyes and heart were on something else, even as the empty chamber echoed with what was left of her scream. She studied the blood dripping on her hands and after a moment, put it up to her nose and sniffed.

Gruffi eyed her "What are you doing?"

Her eyes opened and they were dark and cold.

"Barbics have lived through many a war Gruffi, lots of deaths and injuries. I know the look and smell of blood on the ground, so I know who needs tended to best. And as much peace as life's given us over the last few years, I haven't forgotten." She turned and the body of her son had vanished and there was a dark, cold mist in the room. "And that wasn't my son's blood."

_OOO_

It was cold. Sunni looked up, rubbing at the shackles on her wrists. She wasn't chained the wall, just bound by hand and foot. She didn't know how that Gummi could be so cold and heartless. It didn't make any sense to her. She didn't know what to think. There wasn't a lot of information on Emi. From what she'd learned, Plucki and the others had fought her but that was only after she'd turned down the dark path. Sunni had always been one that saw the good in everyone, the best that not a lot of other people saw.

But she didn't see much in Emi.

Yet her heart refused to give up entirely. But right now, she couldn't afford that kind of attitude; she had to focus on simply getting out alive. She worried about the others, about Cubbi, about Gruffi and everyone. She worried most about Buddi. He was strong; he'd shown her that many a time. But so was Emi, almost ridiculously strong. She seemed like she had a mix of both types of strength, both physical and magical.

Sunni finally managed to slip her wrists out of the shackles although it left several deep gashes on her wrists. Her ankles were going to be much harder. She searched the shackles until she found the small nuts and bolts which held them together. It made her claws ache when she started to twist them; they were ice cold, much colder than anything else she'd ever felt.

This task in itself was painstaking. She didn't know how long she stared at the bonds, slowly, gradually working them into bits and pieces, letting the skin and fur underneath them finally breathe. Her skin felt rubbed raw and her throat ached, parched and dry. She wanted to go home and have some juice and sleep. She wanted to just close her eyes and forget this entire ordeal, forget Emi's threatening presence, forget it all.

That wasn't an option for her at present moment however.

Slowly standing, she explored her options, which weren't many. She crept alongside the cell, eyeing any possible weakness. She saw one small possibility, a crack in the wall where rats were scurrying in and out. If rats could make a home here, then the wall had to be weaker there for them to be able to hollow out a home. She knelt down, eyeing the small opening.

Light, if dark and dank, shimmered ahead of her eyes.

She dug her hands underneath the stone and tugged, finding it weak but not weak enough. She walked back to what remained of her shackles and started to use a rough piece of it to chip at the grout that held the stone together. Her muscles burned and blood ran down her face before long as the fractured bits of stone cut into her face. It made the top stone loose after a few minutes. Using all her strength, she managed to yank it out.

She found another layer of stones behind it but unperturbed, she kept up her makeshift sawing at the grout. It was beginning to make her nose burn because of the harsh smell. The chips were beginning to irritate her nostrils but she kept on going. Before long, she had to lay on her belly in the make shift tunnel to reach the opposing stone in front of her. Harsh edges sliced into her fur and knees, making them bleed but she kept at it. Fear and determination was her motivator. She knew all too well that to simply sit there would surely spell her death.

She wasn't ready to die just yet.

She had too much to do. She wanted to see Calla's daughter grow up, to see if they had any more kids. She wanted to have cubs of her own. She wanted to make Gruffi a 'grampa.' She wanted to see Cubbi make it adulthood. She wanted to see him knighted. She wanted him to have a cub just as bad as he was! She…she wanted to get mated, badly.

She wanted to live.

There! Light! Faint but light.

Pushing her hands forward did no good. There wasn't enough strength in her arms. That was something she would always be faltering in. Her physical strength was hardly where it could have been. She backed up; crawling out of her little hole and dropping her feet back onto the floor. Off in the far distance, she heard a faint scream but it chilled her heart because it sounded so familiar. How she didn't know but she did know it had a familiar twang to it. She eyed the door nervously, holding her breath, hoping that wasn't a sign of Emi returning. Or was it Celina? Were they the same or not? In any event, Sunni didn't want to see either of them.

She laid her hands on the ground and hoisted herself up through the hole, as best she could, feet first. She slid, ignoring the sharp shards cutting into her clothes and skin. It ripped the back almost completely off until it hung in shreds. She had to let her head hang and then slammed her feet as hard as she could against the weakened stones. It took three strikes before the crackling grout and stone gave way and the stone fell down, revealing a clear, grey stoned stairwell.

Sunni's face turned several shades of grey however.

At the same time that she heard the stone give away, the wooden door opened inward.

Celina, complete in her humanoid monster form, growled, revealing her white fangs and black tipped claws.

_"I think not, young Sunni."_

Sunni slid out the hole, landing hard, snapping her ankle but she scrambled up and took off down the hallway, not knowing where she was going and not caring so long as she was away from Celina. The halls seemed oddly empty and clean, which was a distinct difference from what Sunni had imagined. She headed towards where she figured Buddi would be.

Celina meanwhile turned away, not giving chase to the gummi girl but rather focusing on the type of enemies she had at hand. Buddi had freed himself; she felt his presence not far from Sunni. Good. That meant they would be easier to dispatch. She had been playing with them long enough but the time had come to end it. She had to be quick. Ursa and the others were a danger and they were slowly closing in.

Snapping her fingers, Celina sent a group of her skeleton victims at them again, to delay them. Why had she been playing so long with these two gummi cubs though? It irritated her. She could have easily be rid of them many a time but for some reason she had always reasoned that it was better to let them suffer. True enough, it was a sense of pleasure for her but she had done it too many times, more times than she should have. Yet she couldn't figure out why…

Unless…

Her eyes narrowed, in a sense of extreme anger.

_"Don't tell me you're still alive, pitiful one."_

_OOO_

Footsteps…

Buddi froze, pressing against the wall. He clutched a piece of rusted shackle in his hand, a crude weapon. His breathing slowed; as Ursa had taught him and he traced the gummisque shadow trailing along the wall. He tightened his grip until blood ran down his arm and dripped onto the ground. He held his breath a moment, preparing his eyes. He knew all too well the spots to attack; Ursa had taught him that as a self defense mechanism.

As the figure rounded the corner, he lunged and-

"Buddi, it's me!"

"Sunni?!"

He jerked his arm back, barely avoiding nicking her neck. She paused to catch her breath, saying, "You're alright?"

"More or less. You?"

"I'll live…but Celina saw me get out…is she behind me?"

Said Barbic cub glanced behind her and focused his sharp ears. He tilted his head, so his nose caught any scent.

'No…"

"Then where did she go?"

As frightening as the thought was of Celina coming up behind them, it was far more frightening to not know where she was. Buddi pulled Sunni close and she pressed deep into his chest.

"What do we do Buddi?"

"First, we get out of here then we figure out what to do."

Sunni nodded and the two headed off, huddled close together, trying to ward off the cold that cannot be felt with the body, only with the soul. They could sense and smell Celina wherever they went. Sunni kept a firm grip on her boyfriend's arm, finding a comfort in his presence, unaware he got a similar feeling from her closeness. It made him feel braver than he was.

"Buddi, how do we beat someone like this?" Sunni supposed talking was probably not the best strategy but the absolute silence was driving her completely insane. It made her nerves even more on edge than they previously were. The cold in the hallway didn't help as they walked. Occasionally, there was a crunch underneath their feet and neither one wanted to look to see what it was; they could wager a fairly good estimate that it was bones. Better not to know what kind.

"I wish I knew Sunni." Was his simple reply. "But everything has a weakness. Celina can't be invincible."

"But the gummies had to imprison her because they couldn't beat her before. How are we gonna be any different?"

"I don't have those answers, Sunni. If I did, we wouldn't still be here."

Sunni nodded. "I wish I knew more."

"So do I. Then we would have a better chance." Buddi bit his lip. "We only know a little bit and that isn't helping us find her weaknesses any."

Sunni nodded, falling silent again. The two continued for quite a way, silent and still, only focusing their eyes ahead, their ears everywhere else but they never heard anything but a faint scream which they could never pinpoint but knew they'd heard before.

Tears choked Sunni's voice.

"I wanna go home."

_OOO_

_"Damn you, don't you ever die…"_ Celina growled under her breath, cursing the cause of her failure to extinguish the two cubs before now. She could barely feel her but that damn annoyance was still there, still alive.

_"You've over nine hundred years old. Isn't it time for you to die?"_

She never received a reply; lately, she never did. She wasn't sure how much longer this would go on. Surely, that thing was tired by now! Tired of fighting her…she was Celina, best sorceress ever to grace the world, past, present or future! How could something so small, so puny, influence her actions to spare those cubs time and time again?

There! The cubs were near. No more games…

Crushing the presence screaming at her to cease and desist, she vanished in a flash of black light.

_OOO_

The blackness made both cubs jump back.

_"I know you weren't thinking of leaving me, now were you?"_

There was that humanoid form again, so cold that it made Buddi shiver and Sunni's skin crawl. Tall, supernaturally, with flowing black hair, a dress of the same shade so much alike it seemed to blend into her hair. Her face however was a pure white, making it seem like melting snow on black coals. She tapped black long fingernails against the stone wall. But more than anything, it was those eyes that haunted one.

Cold, emotionless of anything but hate, evil and motivation, they seemed to freeze anything they laid on. Buddi exhaled as Celina locked eyes with him and a brief puff of fog escaped his throat when he breathed. Sunni felt her fur stand on end, trying to keep her warm. She backed up, trying to get away, usually Celina would go on for a bit, taunting them. They would buy them time…

Not this time, no time for that, Celina decided. That annoying influence was building up again, to sway her actions.

With a flash of black light, she jerked both her hands forward but not physically. Rather, she relied on a spell that let her plunge her hands into the very soul itself which she did with pleasure, one hand into each cub.

And with a fierce yank, she separated soul and body.

_OOO_

Warm…

Suddenly, the castle, the walls, Celina, everything was gone.

Sunni sat up, opening her eyes. Looking around, it looked like a dark mist but it was strangely warm. What rags had remained of her clothes was gone and she had only her body, strangely free of any wounds and cuts. If anything, it felt fresh and clean, unlike anything she'd felt before. She stood and found that a wind made her fur whip about but for some odd reason, she wasn't ashamed of her current state.

"Buddi!"

_OOO_

This was familiar…he'd been here before.

Yes, when he'd preformed a Breach of Life, a voluntary separation of his soul and his body. But it was different here. Then, his soul had vanished deep into his body but he felt by the atmosphere that he was somewhere else entirely.

Standing, he sighed, his short brown hair trailing into his eyes. He was in his purest form again, the strange mist feeling warm about him. He looked about, barely hearing Sunni call his name but he rushed to her and embraced her tightly. He looked her over, seeing she was in a similar state, a separation of the soul, just as he. Sunni broke down in tears, frightened.

"Shh, Celina will attack your souls if she thinks you've awakened them so quickly."

Both cubs whirled around at the sudden sound and found themselves face to face with a black furred gummi with long, floor length darker black hair. Emi…this was Emi?

No…it couldn't be. The Emi they knew was ruthless, she was Celina.

"I am many things," she spoke softly. "But regardless what you've learned or been taught, Celina and I are not the same."

"You're Emi Gummi?"

"That was once my name."

Buddi stared at her and then stumbled backwards, falling down. The soft voice that spoke and those eyes, those soft, caring eyes. Eyes full of sadness, hurt, pain and desperation.

Yet achingly familiar.

"Misty? Alina?"

"Yes and No." came her reply. "Emi Gummi? Yes. Misty or Alina Gummi? Yes as well."


End file.
